Alanna: A Legend is Born
by Cinderellen
Summary: Duke Gareth's sister Marcella eloped years ago. Now, 13 years later, she is dead and her daughter, Alanna, has moved into the palace. There's still Jon, Gary, Roger, Ralon, etc. but Alanna isn't a knight, or a lady...yet.
1. A New Life

A/N: Yet another story where Alanna becomes a lady instead of a knight. This was written two years ago, after I read the first Alanna book, and it was finished after I read the second one. Some of it is very, very similar to the books, and some of it is all mine. Read and review please!  
  
A/N Added 12/26/03: It has come to my attention that an explanation is needed, to clarify a few things that are the most common questions/comments in reviews I receive. Yes, this is Alanna/Jon. And in this story, yes, Alanna and Jon are related. In fact, on her father's side, Jon is Alanna's 1st cousin once removed. And on her mother's side, they are first cousins. When I originally wrote this, I made my own family tree, in which instead of having Duke Gareth and Queen Lianne as brother and sisters, Gareth had married Lianne' sister. Making Alanna and Jon no relation on her mother's side, except by marriage. And therefore, as related by marriage and as first cousins once removed, it would be perfectly acceptable now for them to marry. And as this story is set in the equivalent of the Middle Ages, if they were first cousins, it would be perfectly acceptable for them to marry. Therefore, marriage is not a problem.  
  
However, I do realize that with them being first cousins there is a problem. Not just with whether or not Alanna and Jon should be allowed to marry in their time period. But with the King, Queen and Jon's attitude towards Alanna. If the Queen was indeed Alanna's aunt, I highly doubt they would have ignored her when she moved into the palace. And even if they had, because she was a scandal and they didn't want to admit to being related to her, after she saved Jon's life and became friends with him, then I think it impossible that the King and Queen would continue to treat her as just another noble, when she was family. I don't know why I never noticed this before, but the fact that Gareth and Lianne being brother and sister in the books is mentioned only twice, and not in the first book, after which I started writing this story, may have something to do with it.  
  
Therefore, for the purpose of this story only, Duke Gareth and Queen Lianne are NOT brother and sister. They are brother-and-sister-in-law. I know that's nothing how it was done originally, but that's the way it has to be for my version. Sorry for any confusion this has/will cause.  
  
Disclaimer: All of the characters and places belong to Tamora Pierce. If they were mine, Jon and Alanna would be happily married and I wouldn't have needed to write another version, now would I?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Timon, Duke Gareth of Naxen's personal manservant, knocked on His Grace's study door. He shuffled in and bowed deeply, before presenting the Duke with a letter, which had just arrived. Duke Gareth nodded at Timon and dismissed him. He then proceeded to opening the letter, which lay on his desk. It was messily written and Duke Robert figured that it must be from one of his tenants.  
  
Your Grace, (it read)  
  
I'm very sorry to bother ye with this letter, but you see a young girl who lived in the woods near me house has recently come to live with me as her mother just died. Me and me wife were going to send her to a orphanage, but this girl says she's yer niece and I wouldn't of believed it if it weren't fur a letter I found that her mother had written to ye and I thought I send it to ye just in case it were true. The girl is living with me in Warton Town.  
  
Sincerely,  
William Thompson  
  
Duke Gareth read this unusual letter with some annoyance. It was obviously a trick to get him to take in some strange girl. Yet, when he opened the other letter enclosed, he was surprised to see the gentle, sloping hand of a lady. Maybe, after all.  
  
Dearest Gareth,  
  
It has been so long since I last saw you: fourteen years at least. I know you have disowned me, sworn never to speak to me again, but for my daughter's sake I beg you to read and believe this letter. I have the fever and neither Alanna nor my magic can heal me now. Alanna is thirteen years old and needs a proper home. So far she has led an independent and lonely life, knowing few people. She can read, write and paint as good as any lady and is as good at riding, fencing and archery as any man. She has only known who I am for the past year, since her thirteenth birthday. To everyone else who knows me, I am a poor widow.  
  
Please, Gareth, take her in and care for her. She needs little and will be very grateful, I am sure. She is the one person that I really love and to die knowing she is in safe in your hands would make me happy.  
  
I grow tired know, but I must say one last thing. If you will respect my dying wish and take Alanna to the palace, please do not send her to a convent. Her temperament is much like mine and if she were to be locked up in a convent she might do something rash that she and you would both regret later. I apologize deeply for my wild act that has ruined our father's, yours and my happiness and caused you all so much pain and scandal. Alanna, I am sure will never do what I did, but for her sake and yours keep her with you and let her be free.  
  
Once again, I am sorry. Thank you, dear brother, for forgiving me, as I'm sure you will. All my love, Marcella  
  
Duke Gareth held up the small painting, which had fallen out of the letter. A young girl with wild auburn curls and bright purple eyes looked up at him. On the back was written,  
  
Alanna on her twelfth birthday, painted by Marcella of Naxen.  
  
Duke Gareth felt tears fill his eyes as he looked at the painting so like his sister at that age. Only Marcella's child could have purple eyes like her and only Marcella could have written that letter. It strongly reminded Duke Gareth of the girl he had known and loved until she ran away from her convent when she was sixteen with some man. The whole court had been shocked and the old Duke of Naxen had disowned his daughter. Robert had supposed she had died or was living in some village somewhere, a poor wife of a peasant. He was convinced that this child in Warton Town was her daughter and his niece.  
  
" Timon?" the Duke called. His faultless manservant appeared instantly, bowing.  
  
"Your Grace?" he murmured politely.  
  
"Please tell two of my most trusted guards that tomorrow morning they will be going to Warton Town to a William Thompson's house and bringing back a young lady here." He handed the painting to Timon. " This is Alanna, my niece. Send my carriage with them and tell them to bring anything of hers with. Understand?"  
  
Timon nodded mutely, a look of surprised puzzlement rested on his usually unemotional face before being erased quickly. He bowed lowly and left the room. Duke Robert smiled and began composing a letter to send to the King.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week later, the Naxen carriage pulled into the entrance courtyard. People mingling around turned and stared as the young girl in a faded, worn dress climbed out of the carriage. She barely glanced around before following Timon down long halls and spiraling staircases until they reached Duke Gareth's private rooms.  
  
Alanna followed Timon silently. Her face showed no emotion and she looked rather haughty, but she was really very scared of the large palace her mother had talked so much about. When Timon stopped at the door of her uncle's room, she wished she had never come. All too soon the door opened and Alanna found herself face to face with the austere figure of the Duke of Naxen. He was a tall man with chestnut brown hair, soft blue eyes and a strict, but kind, face. Alanna curtseyed low, before noticing the two paintings on the wall.  
  
"That's my mother!" she gasped. " And Grandfather!"  
  
Duke Gareth looked surprised.  
  
"Good day, Alanna." He said softly. "You recognized your grandfather?"  
  
"Yes, Your Grace." She murmured. "Mama had small paintings of him, and of you"  
  
The Duke smiled. " Now, Alanna, you are here at my wish and, therefore, I expect you to be polite and ladylike to everyone. Normally young ladies of your age are sent to a convent until they are sixteen, but your late mother requested that you remain at court. You shall have perfect behavior at all times and never misbehave, or I shall send you away. Most probably you shall be lonely, but that is one of the consequences you shall have to live with that if you wish to remain here. Understood?"  
  
Alanna swallowed. " Yes, Your Grace." She would never want to go to a convent, but life in the palace didn't seem much better.  
  
Duke Gareth called Timon back in.  
  
" Bring Gary here, please." He ordered. As Timon left to obey, Duke Gareth turned to Alanna. He thought she looked lonely and upset, for all she hid her feelings well.  
  
The door opened and a young man ambled in. He had dark brown curly hair and sparkly brown eyes and was smiling amiably. No one could miss the likeness between him and Duke Gareth.  
  
" Yes, Father?" he asked.  
  
Duke Gareth motioned to Alanna. "This is my son, Gary. Gary, this is your cousin, Alanna, whom I spoke to you about. I would like you to show her around court and then take her to the Blue Room. Introduce her to some of your friends, perhaps." Gary nodded, but he was frowning. Alanna could tell that her cousin was not happy about his duty, but had no choice but to obey.  
  
Gary led Alanna out of Duke Gareth's room and showed her around the palace. Alanna found the maze of twisting corridors and spiraling staircases confusing and her head began to spin as Gary rushed on, mumbling unhelpfully. Finally they reached an outdoor courtyard where many boys between ten and fifteen were relaxing and fooling around.  
  
" This is the pages and squires courtyard." Gary muttered.  
  
A boy who looked about sixteen walked over to them, a sneer on his rat like face. His oily brown hair flopped over mocking eyes and his crooked yellow teeth grinned contemptuously. He looked over Alanna and sneered,  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
" My cousin." Gavin mumbled. The boy laughed.  
  
"Oh? What's your name?"  
  
" Alanna." She snapped.  
  
The boy laughed again and turned to Gary.  
  
" She isn't your father's sister's daughter?"  
  
Gary turned bright red. " I don't see what business it is of yours, Ralon." He retorted.  
  
The boy called Ralon smiled nastily. " It's quite obvious, isn't it?" he sneered at Alanna. " Bet you don't know anything about your mother."  
  
"I do!" Alanna cried angrily.  
  
"Just what she said, not the truth." Ralon spat in her face. "She was a whore."  
  
" She was not!" Alanna shouted. Her anger boiled up inside her. This awful boy was insulting her and Gary stood there as if nothing was happening! Alanna stepped closer to the boy and hit his face, hard. He stumbled and some of the other boys, who had been watching her curiously, laughed at Ralon. Others looked impressed that she, a girl, could hurt a boy who was a head taller than her. Gary also as staring openly at his cousin.  
  
"How dare you!" Ralon screamed and lunged at Alanna. Gavin grabbed him.  
  
" Get lost, Ralon." He snapped.  
  
" No!" Ralon cried. " Not until this creature learns better manners!"  
  
Before Ralon could attack Alanna or she could hit him again, three boys entered the courtyard. The first one stopped when he saw Ralon and walked towards them, a scowl on his face.  
  
" What's going on here?" the boy asked. Ralon turned to him and, pointing to Alanna, complained,  
  
" This beast dares to insult me-."  
  
The new boy commanded,  
  
"Be quiet." He turned to Gary and said, " What's happening, Gary?"  
  
"Ralon's insulting my cousin, Jon." To Alanna he added, "This is His Highness, Prince Jonathan."  
  
Alanna looked up at the prince who was also a head taller than her. He had dark brown hair and his bright blue eyes were watching her intently.  
  
" What's your name, Carrots?" he asked.  
  
Alanna flushed. When she was eight she had beaten up some village children for teasing her about her purple eyes and red hair. She was still extremely sensitive about the color of his hair, even though it was now a darker shade of auburn.  
  
Of course, she couldn't hit the prince, so she replied,  
  
" I'm not a carrot, Your Highness. My name's Alanna."  
  
Prince Jonathan hid a laugh. " And you're Gary's cousin?"  
  
Before Alanna could reply, Ralon cut in, " His infamous cousin, Your Highness. Her mother was Lady Marcella of Naxen and she is a scandal!"  
  
" I don't think I asked you." Prince Jonathan said nastily. " In fact, I don't care."  
  
Ralon scowled and slouched off as some of the boys watching sniggered.  
  
Prince Jonathan turned to Gary and asked,  
  
" Showing carrots around?"  
  
Gary nodded.  
  
" How long will it take?" the prince continued.  
  
" Just a minute, Bran, I'm taking her up to her room now." Gary replied.  
  
Alanna sighed thinking of the other wing she hadn't seen. The Thompsons, Duke Gareth, Gary and even Prince Jonathan all seemed so glad to be getting rid of her. She was about to make a rude retort, when Prince Jonathan looked at her mockingly and said,  
  
" You won't find many people who want to talk to you, not with your mother being who she was." He waved to Gary and strolled off.  
  
Gary led her to her rooms without talking and threw open a door in the Naxen section for her.  
  
" Here is your room, Lady Alanna." He said before vanishing. Alanna went into a small sitting room with some with a few richly furnished pieces of furniture which spoke of more wealth than the young peasant girl had ever dreamt of. There was also a bathroom between the sitting room and her bedroom, in which there was a large, four-poster bed covered in white silk sheets.  
  
Alanna, ignoring her dirty clothes threw herself on the bed as the tears filling her eyes spilled out. She was all alone in this heartless lonely world with no one who cared about her. At the moment, she didn't care what happened to her either.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna soon found a little bit of happiness in her new home, even if she had many problems as well, like the fact that the horse Duke Gareth had given her could barely walk let alone gallop as fast as Alanna wanted her to. The Duke would not be persuaded to even consider a different horse for his niece and nothing she said would sway his mind.  
  
Alanna, fortunately, led a rather free life. She was allowed out whenever she pleased as long as she behaved herself in a lady like manner. At the same time, Alanna felt caged up. Lady Portia, the noblewoman Duke Gareth had hired to look after Alanna, disliked her charge a great deal and wanted little to do with her, but felt slightly responsible to give some sort of upbringing after her 'wild days in the woods'. When she felt guilty for neglecting Alanna, Lady Portia would sit her down and teach her as much as she could about the ladylike arts of singing, dancing, painting, playing the harp and general manners in an hour or two. She forced Alanna into stiff undergarments and dresses, stockings and shoes and made her wear her hair up. Lady Portia, a sour faced, middle aged lady of good breeding, was disgusted with Alanna when she returned dirty and disheveled after ridding, or her arguments and the things she didn't know of a proper lady's life and she wasn't afraid to tell her so.  
  
" Really, your manners are quite disgraceful," she was wont to say, "and look at you, your hair all disarranged, you are quite out of place in the palace. Really, I don't know what His Grace was thinking when he let you stay here. You need a convent more than anyone. Though I don't know what I should expect, having your mother bring you up with her out of place ways and the gods know who for a father!. Truly, I just don't know how I put up you. Anyone else in my position would leave, I'm sure. If it weren't for my obligation to His Grace, I'm sure I would to! All my work, slaving away to turn you from this into a lady, an impossible task I guarantee and I get no, but no, gratitude from you! If it weren't for His Grace's goodness I really would leave!"  
  
There was plenty more, always ending with how Lady Portia would leave if it weren't for Duke Gareth's goodness. Alanna was tempted to tell her to leave, for she knew Lady Portia only stayed because of how well she was paid, but she didn't want her uncle to punish her for being rude. Privately, Alanna thought it was Lady Portia who ought be punished for being so disrespectful to her and her mother. In her opinion, not that it meant anything to anyone else, the niece of a Duke should be treated with respect by someone below her, no matter who her father was.  
  
Luckily, Alanna found a friend in Sir Myles of Olau, a middle aged knight who taught the pages and squires lessons. Sir Myles saw how miserable and lonely Alanna was and he tried to make her life a little better by practicing archery of fencing with her in his spare time. He cheered her up a great deal and he even tried to talk to Duke Gareth about Alanna's horse and Lady Portia on her behalf, but the Duke simply wanted to forget that he had a niece. Alanna soon found that Sir Myles was the one person who she could confide her secrets to. She told in all about her problems with Gary, Ralon and Prince Jonathan and how they treated her; ignoring or, if they had to speak to her, they did so rudely. Sir Myles was angry at their behavior and lectured his pages heavily on the Code of Chivalry, the behavior expected of a knight. Jonathan, Gary and even Ralon seemed to know exactly what and who he was referring to , but the behavior of all three stayed the same.  
  
One day, Alanna was sent to Sir Myles with a message from Lady Portia concerning Alanna's education. Nervously, she knocked on the classroom door and entered. The whole class, including Gary, Jonathan and Ralon, turned around and looked at her. Tilting back her chin determinedly and looking at Myles only, Alanna said,  
  
" Lady Portia would like to see you as soon as you have a moment, my lord."  
  
Lord Orson smiled kindly. " I don't see why I can't go now. Squires, please finish this page I will be right back." With that, he strode out of the room. Alanna turned to go to, but Ralon jumped in front of her, blocking the door.  
  
" Hello, witch." He sneered.  
  
" I'm not a witch." Alanna replied looking Ralon in the eye. He stumbled back, shocked.  
  
" Y-your eyes - they're purple!" he gasped.  
  
" I'm so glad you know your colors." Alanna said sarcastically. Ralon grabbed her shoulder.  
  
" Shut up, witch! Only witches have purple eyes!" he snapped angrily. " I've heard you've have magical powers too."  
  
" I have the Gift." Alanna admitted, " In healing." She instantly regretted it, for Ralon shouted out,  
  
"Hah! Proves it, witch!" he shoved her back abruptly. " Get lost and go ride that fat little pony you call a horse! Or run some more errands for your servants!"  
  
Alanna's temper flared. Without warning she punched Ralon in the face, causing him to fall back on the ground. He put his hand to his bleeding nose, snarling at Alanna.  
  
" If you won't act like a gentleman and treat me like a lady, then I won't act like one." Alanna hissed. " I suggest you leave me alone." Alanna turned contemptuously and left the room. She heard laughs from the other boys and she felt pleased with herself.  
  
" Alanna? Have you been conversing with my squires?" It was Myles coming around the corner and startling her.  
  
" N-no. They ignore me." Alanna spluttered quickly, her red face telling him otherwise. " I-I've got to go."  
  
Myles watched her run off and then returned to his classroom to find Ralon sitting on the ground with a bleeding nose and all the other squires in an uproar.  
  
" Silence!!" Myles roared " Ralon, who hurt you?"  
  
" N-no one, sir." Ralon whispered. " I bumped my nose." The other boys laughed and after Myles had sent Ralon to wash himself they continued whispering about Gary's strange cousin who was able to knock someone a head taller than herself, and a boy at that, down in one blow. 


	2. Special Powers

That evening Prince Jonathan and his friends met in his room to do homework and discuss Alanna. Jonathan felt sorry for her and admired her for sticking up to Ralon. Gary and Raoul of Goldenlake thought she was brave and were having second thoughts about being mean to her. Alex of Tirragen thought she was 'just a girl'.  
  
p Raoul, who was a big, brown-haired, easy going, and Alex, who was small and dark, were arguing about this when there was a knock on the door and Sir Myles walked in.  
  
p " Hello, Your Highness, how are you all?" he asked.  
  
p " Fine. What brings you here?" Jonathan replied politely, adding quickly,  
  
p "We were just talking about Lady Alanna." Myles sat down next to the prince and looked at the four boys in front of him.  
  
p " Actually, its Alanna who brought me here." He admitted. " I think she was the one responsible for the incident in class today. I know none of you have been too mean to her to her face and Ralon has, but you haven't been treating her with the respect you would normally treat a lady with. No matter what her age is, what kind of upbringing she's had, who her parents were or what they did, she still deserves respect and common politeness. I hope that you four will be open minded enough to listen to what I have to say and think about it." Jonathan nodded, speaking for all four of them, and Myles continued,  
  
p " I know Alanna acts cold, mean and haughty, but that is her way of hiding her feelings. She grew up alone. Marcella was never strong and probably often ill; I doubt whether she would have been a good mother in any case. Alanna knew no one and had no friends and because of that, she turned rather wild. When the village children called her mother a whore, or called herself carrots or witch, she beat them up." He looked at the guilty boys, pausing significantly, "When she was bored she ran around the forest or, if Marcella was well, she practiced fencing or archery with her mother. She can read and write, but other than that her education has been considerably lacking. I'm not telling you this so you'll feel sorry for her and pity Alanna. To understand her character, you need to know that now her situation has changed completely. In the past month she has lost her mother, she has moved from the woods to the palace, she has become a lady instead of a peasant. She is lonely, confused and unhappy and she tries to hide this by being wilder and even more different than she already is. If just one person would forgive her mother and take the time to be nice and polite to her, you would realize what a good friend she could be. Underneath the person you see, I've seen an unhappy, lonely girl in a lonely world. A little kindness would change everything-I've seen her smile, I know." Myles rose, glancing around at the guilty looking boys. " I don't need to know why you've acted this way, but I think you are old and responsible enough to realize its time to change your attitude towards her." He turned and left, bowing to Prince Jonathan as he did so, leaving the four boys with a lot to think about.  
  
p Alanna was walking towards the stables the next day to ride Sugar, the old and grumpy pony Duke Gareth had given her. Prince Jonathan and his friends were practicing archery on the outdoor court. Sir Myles was there, watching them. When he spotted Alanna, he called out to her.  
  
p "Alanna, come over here!"  
  
p Alanna walked towards him slowly until she reached the fence and leaned against it, a haughty look on her face.  
  
p " Why don't you join us?" Myles asked kindly, " I'm sure the boys would be happy to let you have a go."  
  
p All four nodded and mumbled something, but their faces told otherwise.  
  
p " I'm not very good." She replied, half-hoping they would let her go.  
  
p "Don't be modest." Myles chided gently. Alanna sighed, giving the appearance of being bored with the whole idea, but inside she was bursting with happiness.  
  
p "The gate's over here-." Jonathan was cut off as Alanna leapt over the fence lightly and took the gloves, bow and arrows Gavin was offering her.  
  
p Straightening herself, Alanna pulled back the string, aiming the arrow faultlessly. It hit the target directly. Gary traded a look of pure astonishment with Raoul. Even Alex looked surprised.  
  
p The other two arrows followed the first one. Lowering the bow, Alanna was scared by the silence. Maybe all they wanted was someone to laugh at.  
  
p "Well done!" Jonathan said.  
  
p "Thank you, Your Highness." Alanna whispered. Handing everything back to Gary, she turned to go.  
  
p "Going riding?" Raoul asked abruptly.  
  
p "N-no. I don't think Sugar wants to. It's awfully cold." Alanna replied. No one could think of anything to say, so Alanna jumped over the fence again and ran off, barely smiling at Myles.  
  
p Well, she'd shown them! If they'd wanted to laugh at her, they certainly hadn't been able to. Yet, for some reason, Alanna didn't feel any better.  
  
p Alanna soon realized that though the prince and his friends were being nicer, they would never be friends with her. Ralon, on the other hand, was determined to be mean to Alanna. Though he had started staying away from her, he teased her whenever they met.  
  
p One evening Sir Myles, who had been teaching his squires to play chess to help with battle tactics, organized a chess tournament. There were only nine boys, so Orson sent Gary to find Alanna and ask her to come and make and even number. Gary found Alanna alone, trying to play the lap harp.  
  
p "Hello, Alanna." Gary said. Alanna looked up and put down her harp, a look of relief in her eyes.  
  
p "Hello." She replied evenly. The look on her face made Gary laugh.  
  
p "Having trouble?" he asked.  
  
p "Well, yes. It's impossible!" Alanna cried.  
  
p "I suppose you wouldn't like to make an even number in our chess tournament? Sir Myles thought you might." He added hastily, as if to make sure she knew it wasn't his idea.  
  
p Alanna looked up hesitantly.  
  
p "I could; it would get me away from this instrument." She said, with such a scornful look on her face that Gary wondered again if she could smile.  
  
p Alanna silently followed Gary downstairs to the classroom where the tables had been set up with the broken and well used chess sets of the boys who were competing. Alanna saw Jonathan, Ralon and Raoul at other tables as she sat down opposite Gary.  
  
p Alanna could tell that Gary was good at chess, but he was making very stupid mistakes that even a beginner wouldn't make. This annoyed Alanna to such an extent that when he did not capture her queen when he could of, she cried out.  
  
p "You don't have to let me win." She snapped sarcastically. "It's not a rule."  
  
p Gary looked at the board.  
  
p "But - I ." He spluttered.  
  
p "Capture my queen." Alanna commanded, "That's what any sane person would do." Sir Myles, standing behind her, chuckled.  
  
p "Listen to her, Gary." He said.  
  
p Gary moved his bishop and took her took her queen emotionlessly. Alanna tilted her head, examining the board. Suddenly a sparkle lit up her wide purple eyes as she realized what an opportunity she had created for herself. Swiftly she moved her knight and took Gary's king.  
  
p "Checkmate." She whispered.  
  
p "You knew!" He accused.  
  
p "I didn't." Alanna replied calmly, "I just realized myself."  
  
p Gary laughed, to show he didn't care that his girls cousin had beaten him. Sir Myles smiled,  
  
p "I noticed. I wondered if you had, Alanna."  
  
p Alanna's face remained emotionless as she sat down to play someone else. He wasn't very good, and Alanna won in a matter of minutes. Now she had to play Prince Jonathan, who, she knew was just as good at chess as he was at everything else. As she walked towards the table that he sat at, she wondered if this was the outcome Myles had had in mind when he invited her to play. When she neared the table, Ralon jumped up and sneered at her,  
  
p "You'll loose, witch! Everybody just let you win!"  
  
p "Would you rather take my place?" Alanna asked quietly. Ralon scowled and retreated silently. Alanna sat down and everyone crowded around the two. Jonathan moved a pawn and the game began. Halfway through the game, Jonathan captured Alanna's queen and the game turned in his favor. The prince relaxed and played carelessly and finally Alanna found an opening,  
  
p "Check." She whispered. Jonathan stared at the board, looking for a way out.  
  
p "Checkmate." Alanna said, louder than before. Jonathan looked up and Alanna smiled slowly. Realizing that the prince might be angry, she stopped smiling and looked down.  
  
p "By your leave, Your Highness." She murmured, standing up. Jonathan looked at her, startled.  
  
p "Of course." He replied. Alanna left quickly. Slowly and quietly, incase their prince was angry, the other boys left until only Gary, Raoul and Sir Myles were left with Jonathan.  
  
p "She smiled." Jonathan said slowly.  
  
p "You don't mind her winning?" Gary asked incredulously. Jonathan shook his head. Sir Myles smiled,  
  
p "I'm glad, Jonathan. I think she was pleased that she outwitted you."  
  
p With a nod to Orson, Jonathan, Gary and Raoul left.  
  
p Up in her room, Alanna stared at her harp without seeing it. Prince Jonathan was angry that she, a nobody and a girl, had beaten him. Alanna had been so pleased without herself, but know she could have cried. Why was she so silly and selfish to want to beat the prince!  
  
p Alanna had mentioned her powers to Sir Myles and had also told him that she wanted to improve them. She still felt guilty that she could have saved her mother's life, but hadn't known how. Myles advised her to go to the Temples of Light, where female priestesses and sorcerers lived. One day in early June, Alanna rode to the temple, which lay just outside the city.  
  
p Alanna rode up and dismounted in front of the dismal gray temple, shrouded in fog. Slowly she knocked on the big, gray doors and waited, pulling her cloak around her tighter. Finally, the doors creaked open with a low squeak and a tall lady in a white robe with flowing black hair and sad, dark eyes beckoned Anslie in. She stepped in to the cold and dismal hallway and breathed in the ancient musty smell. In the dark she could just about see the crumbling stone statutes of the Goddesses of the moon, sun and stars, which lined the walls. Ghostly, eerie singing came from somewhere and Anslie felt a shiver of alarm run down her spine as the woman in front of her began to speak. Her voice was low and soft and held no emotion.  
  
p "Welcome, child. I am Levana, secondary priestess of the moon temple of Temples of Light. How may I help you?" Alanna swallowed and looked into Levana's deep, dark eyes.  
  
p "I am Lady Alanna of Naxen." She paused, expecting a reaction of some sort, but none came, so Alanna continued,  
  
p "I-I have the gift and my mother died recently of the fever. I tried to help her, but I wasn't sure how. I want to improve my powers and I thought you might be able to help."  
  
p Levana nodded and led Anslie down a dark, twisting halls, all with that same musty smell and eerie feeling. Finally they reached a door of what Alanna supposed to be one of the temples. An older lady in gold with long black hair and that same emotionless expression on her face stood there and Levana explained Alanna reason for visiting. The woman turned to Alanna smiling slightly.  
  
p "I am Hamadi, priestess of the moon temple here. Please, come with me." Her voice was as soft and mystical as Levana's had been and Alanna felt slightly scared of the ghostly temple as she followed Hamadi into the Temple of the Moon.  
  
p Inside was startlingly different from the hallways and Alanna had to shield her eyes as they grew accustomed to the blinding light. The walls and floor of the temple were brilliant white marble and there was an altar at the other end, also of marble, and covered in gold cloth. Behind it was a white marble statue of the Goddess of the Moon wearing gold draperies like Hamadi and holding a brilliant, glowing crystal moon, her emblem. Two chandeliers hung from the elaborately painted ceiling.  
  
p "Lady Alanna," a powerful voice broke through her thoughts and she turned to Hamadi, who looked quite different now. "I understand you want to learn to heal with your magical powers given to you by the gods?"  
  
p "Yes." Alanna whispered in awe.  
  
p "The Goddess of the Moon is the goddess of health and healing. I, as her first representative in Corus, will be honored to help you as much as I am able to."  
  
p "Thank you, Your Excellence." Alanna whispered. Hamadi smiled a drew Alanna closer to the statue of the Goddess of the Moon. For the next few weeks Alanna would spend her spare time here with Hamadi, learning to heal with magic. Within a few weeks she could heal as well as any of the palace healers and perform many different commands and charms. Hamadi was surprised and impressed with her quick progress. She even made a prophecy one afternoon, which she said came from the Goddess herself.  
  
p "I see a queen before me, a queen to be feared, respected and loved. She has been lonely and led a cruel life, but she will be powerful. She will defeat the King of Beasts, the Evil One himself, and become a Queen in many ways. Her powers will overcome the Evil One's and he will attempt destruction against her and the ones close to her. She has the strength and the power to overcome him and save the ones she loves from the wicked king, very closely related to her. She will be magnificent."  
  
p The prophecy frightened Anslie so much that she told no one, not even Lord Orson of it. She hoped that none of this would ever come true and that she could forget it soon.  
  
  
  
p At the end of June, the fever swept through Corus and Alanna's fourteenth birthday was forgotten as Queen Lianne fell ill almost immediately and it took all of the chief palace healer, Duke Baird of Queenscove, and his assistants' strength to heal her. More courtiers and knights-in-training fell ill. Duke Baird worked hard, but not everyone survived.  
  
p Raoul was one of the first to fall violently ill and the very first to die. Alanna could tell that Jonathan, Gary and Alex were very upset.  
  
p At the beginning of July, after Duke Gareth, Gary and Alex had been ill, the fever gradually started to leave, fortunately then because most of the palace healers were very ill or dead because of the effort. Before it left completely one ore victim was claimed: Prince Jonathan.  
  
p Alanna heard the news from a very distraught Lady Portia. She immediately went to find Sir Myles. Myles had been looking for her too. Apparently, he had talked to Hamadi about Alanna and hoped she would be able to help Jonathan.  
  
p "I don't want you to fall ill from the work." Myles worried.  
  
p "I've already had it - it rarely hits hard the second time." Alanna assured her friend and they went to see Duke Baird, in the prince's room.  
  
p The Duke looked at Alanna uncertainly.  
  
p "I've heard about you from Chief Priestess Hamadi too." he admitted. "I suppose anything's worth a try now." With a hesitant smile at Alanna, Duke Baird and Myles left. Alanna sat down beside Jonathan and closed her eyes, thinking of what to do now.  
  
p "Capture the fire." Hamadi's voice drifted through her thoughts. Alanna knelt by the fireplace where a small fire dwindled. Chanting a spell, she put her hands over the fire, and it flared up. Anslie closed her eyes and let herself drift into the fire. The heat surged around her, but somehow did not scorch her. Grabbing the center of the fire, she pulled. The room rocked around her and a hissing filled her ears. Alanna shrunk back. The heat rushed forward, surrounding and nearly swallowing her up. Alanna fought against it, as she once again grabbed the center of fire. Slowly, she rose and tried to take the fire to Jonathan. She was in pain, her head spinning and sweat pouring down her face, but she didn't give up. Finally, she found herself by Jonathan's bed again. Closing her eyes again, Alanna reached into Jonathan's soul, releasing the evils of his hidden heart. Evil spirits swarmed around her, trying to draw her way from the prince.  
  
p In the middle of it all stood the God of Shadows, the god of the dead, dressed in a long black robe and holding a skull, his emblem. His face was white and his yellow eyes glared evilly, as he tried to take Jonathan's soul away from Alanna.  
  
p "No!" Alanna screamed. The god only laughed, a high-pitched, spine- shivering, evil laugh that made her blood run cold. "No." she continued calmly. "You can't have him. He's not going to yet." Alanna held on to Jonathan's soul and, ignoring the pain, began to pray.  
  
p "Goddesses of Light three, Help me, I beg. Give me the power to put life into this dying soul. Help me save this poor mortal from death." as she continued to pray, the evil spirits vanished and the God of Shadows slowly slipped away. Gradually the fire slid from Alanna's body into Jonathan's.  
  
p "You're fine now." Alanna whispered, tears streaming down her face, "You're home." 


	3. Friends and a Father

pAlanna slept for two days. When she woke up she found Lady Portia standing over her with the general look of disapproval she reserved specially for her, but Alanna saw a look of respect and awe at the back of her hard eyes.  
  
p"Well, how's our heroine today?" she sniffed. "I hope we've realized that healing is not a game. Though, thanks to us, His Highness is up and going."  
  
p"I'm fine." Alanna replied.  
  
p"His Grace is very worried about us. His Majesty wants to thank us for saving his son's life, of course. The only other hope had was in his nephew, the Duke of Conte, and he hasn't arrived in Corus yet."  
  
pAlanna sat up straight when the Duke of Conte was mentioned. She had the unique sensation of seeing the strict and humorless Lady Portia smile like a love struck girl.  
  
p"He's ever so charming. Quite a gentleman." She frowned and drifted out of the room and Alanna thought about the Duke of Conte.  
  
pOn her thirteenth birthday, Alanna's mother had told her all about her past life-except who Alanna's father was. When Marcella was dying she had told Alanna the truth and made her promise that "the last thing Roger sees is this ring." She had given Alanna her wedding ring before dying. Alanna realized now that her mother had wanted her to kill the man responsible for their misery - Duke Roger of Conte.  
  
p'So,' Alanna thought, 'my father is the best sorcerer in Tortall and the king's nephew. I wonder if he knows I'm here. I wonder if he knows I was ever born!'  
  
pLady Portia interrupted Alanna's thoughts by hurrying her along. As soon as Alanna was dressed, a stone-faced manservant came to escort her to His Majesty's presence.  
  
pAlanna followed the silent manservant to King Roald's private rooms. The king was sitting in a high backed velvet chair behind a mahogany desk. Anslie curtseyed deeply and King Roald said,  
  
p"I hope you are feeling better, Lady Alanna." His voice was low and sincere.  
  
"Much better, Your Majesty." She whispered. "I'm honored by your concern."  
  
p"I hardly wanted anyone to risk their life for my son." Roald stroked his dark brown beard. Anslie knew he was an old fashioned, proper king and she wondered what he thought of her and her mother. "I just wanted to thank you. Is there anything you would like?"  
  
pAlanna's purple eyes met the king's blue ones. She thought of the horse she longed to ride, the friendships she longed to have - and the mother lying in the grave. She had made up for her mother's death. She needed no reward.  
  
p"No, Your Majesty, I'm perfectly happy." She murmured.  
  
p"If there ever is anything." King Roald smiled. 'Well, I'm sure Jonathan would like to thank you."  
  
pIt was a dismissal, even if rather abrupt.  
  
p"Thank you, Your Majesty." Alanna curtseyed again before leaving the large room. A shiver went down her spine. She didn't want Jonathan to feel as if he was indebted to her! It would probably make him dislike her more.  
  
pAlanna leaned against the balcony edge, thinking before she was forced to return to Lady Portia. All of a sudden, there was a shout behind her. Turning, she saw Jonathan walking towards her. Swallowing hard as he stopped a few feet away. Alanna curtseyed.  
  
p"Good day, Your Highness, I hope -."Alanna murmured before Jonathan interrupted.  
  
p"I wanted to thank you." Jonathan kept his eyes on the ground as he shifted from foot to foot. "You saved my life."  
  
p"It was nothing, your Highness. I just did my duty." Alanna replied.  
  
p"Nothing! You were nearly killed and you say it was nothing!" Jonathan looked up at Alanna, staring in disbelief. He paused, and then said more quietly, "If you ever want something, just tell me. Anything. I can change whatever you want."  
  
p"I don't need anything, Your Highness." Alanna answered.  
  
p"But you must have gone through all that work for something." Jonathan cried.  
  
p"Your Highness, it never even occurred to me! I saved you because you were dying, not for my personal gain!" Alanna retorted angrily.  
  
pJonathan looked at Alanna oddly. p"I'm sorry, Alanna. I misjudged you." Alanna nodded as a way of accepting the apology, noticing that the prince had called her Alanna.  
  
p"It's alright, Your Highness -."  
  
p"Jonathan." The prince interrupted. "I've been cruel to you, yet you risked your life to save me. I'm very sorry for everything I said or did, and I'd like to be friends. So would Gary, I believe - I'm not so sure about Alex."  
  
pAlanna laughed lightly at Jonathan's ashamed face. Jonathan laughed too.  
  
pJust then Duke Gareth came around the corner. He looked surprised to see Alanna and Jonathan together, laughing.  
  
p"Hello, your Highness." The duke smiled. "Are you feeling better, Alanna?"  
  
p"Much better, Your Grace." Alanna smiled. Duke Gareth raised an eyebrow.  
  
p"Well, I won't keep you from your conversation. Goodbye, Alanna, Your Highness." Duke Gareth left the terrace, still looking skeptical.  
  
pJonathan was about to say something when there was a loud shout and Gary came running along the terrace.  
  
p"Jon!" he shouted, halting beside Alanna. "Duke Roger is here!"  
  
pJonathan's face lit up at the mention of his cousin.  
  
p"Great!" Turning to Alanna, he added, "I'm sure Roger will be very happy to meet such a good sorceress, Alanna." Alanna smiled weakly.  
  
pGary was hoping around anxiously, "Well, come on!"  
  
pThe three entered the entrance courtyard to see a tall, handsome man standing in the center talking to Duke Gareth. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes on a well-tanned face, much like Jonathan, as well as the broad shoulders. He wore well worn ridding clothes which, though dusty and simple, showed wealth and everything about spoke of a royal bloodline. At the moment, he had his head tilted back as he laughed and seemed easy going and relaxed, but Alanna saw a look of ruthlessness and determination behind it all. Without knowing why, Alanna didn't like him. 'I'm being silly.' She thought 'just because my mother hated him doesn't mean I should, even if he did leave us to die.' Deep down, Anslie knew there was another reason that she disliked the smiling, popular Duke.  
  
p"Jon!" Roger cried. "I heard you were ill and a remarkable novice cured you!"  
  
p"Yes, Roger." Jonathan motioned to Alanna. "It was Lady Alanna."  
  
pAlanna had the pleasure of watching the happy careless exterior slip and be replaced by pure astonishment - not just because of her youth or sex.  
  
p"What -!" He gulped. "You look so much like Marcie." Alanna thought the duke was probably not normally foolish enough to call a lady he supposedly had barely known by a nickname, but the shock was an excuse.  
  
p"You knew my mother?" Alanna asked innocently.  
  
p"Well, very slightly." Roger smiled, but Alanna knew that he knew that she knew who her father was.  
  
p"You must be a very good sorceress to have been able to cure Jonathan, Lady Alanna." Roger continued.  
  
p"Oh, Your Grace, it was nothing!" Alanna murmured.  
  
p"Don't be modest." Duke Roger chided pleasantly. Alanna saw, in the back of his eyes, that he was wondering if it really was nothing.  
  
pJonathan laughed.  
  
p"There's no more work for you here, Roger. Why have you come?"  
  
p"To see you and my uncle." He smiled. "I've seen most of the countries around Tortall. I think it's time for me to settle down somewhere - and what better place than right here, with you?"  
  
pBoth Jonathan and Gary smiled, obviously delighted and Anslie knew she too should be pleased. Forcing a smile, Anslie looked into the deep blue eyes of Duke Roger.  
  
pThe Duke turned away from the young girl with startling purple eyes. He could see Marcella's sweet and innocent face. For one moment Roger felt guilty, but that soon passed. Marcie, like every other woman, had only been fun. She had hinted that there was a child, but he thought it had probably died at birth. Now, here she was standing in front of him, ruining his plans. She must leave!  
  
p"Well, I must go see my uncle now. Goodbye, Jon, Gary, Lady Alanna."  
  
pThe Duke strode purposely from the courtyard, leaving Alanna with a lot to think about. 


	4. Friends and a Father, continued

A/N: When I first wrote this story about 2 years ago, my friend read it and said that I should change everyone's name because it was copying. So I did, but then I discovered that there are other people who write fanfictions, and so I'm not such a terrible person. So I changed the names back, but I may have missed a few, so sorry if there are weird names anywhere, now you know why. Oh, and this is not meant to have anything to do with Star Wars despite the fact that Alanna is Roger's daughter! Have fun reading.  
  
pAlanna looked up from the window seat where she was curled up with a book. Jonathan entered the room and grinned at her.  
  
p"Hello." He said cheerfully. "You're actually sitting still?"  
  
p"It's raining." Alanna snapped, though she couldn't help smiling at the prince. "What are you doing?"  
  
pJonathan picked up two books from the corner of the room and turned around to face Alanna.  
  
p"Packing for the pre-ordeal test in Persopolis." He replied, "The five of us being knighted in December - Gary, Alex, me and two others - have to go down there, camp out and fend for ourselves for two weeks. It's cruelty."  
  
pAlanna grinned impishly at Jonathan.  
  
p"Maybe you'll realize not everyone has a palace to live in and the life of a knight is pure glamour. That is, if you survive."  
  
p"Don't be impertinent, Carrots." Jonathan picked up another book lying next to Alanna as he teased her. Everyone called Alanna carrots and she hated it.  
  
p"I'm not a carrot." She snapped, her good mood broken.  
  
p"Sure, carrots." Jonathan grinned. Furious, Alanna jumped up.  
  
p"Don't call me that." She snapped angrily. Jonathan took her threat lightly and laughed,  
  
p"Ok, Carrots."  
  
pWithout thinking, Alanna furiously punched Jonathan in the face. He stumbled back, books flying everywhere. A large purple bruise began to form around Jonathan's eye and Alanna stepped back, horrified.  
  
p"Your Highness, I'm sorry." She whispered, covering her face with her hands. "I didn't mean to."  
  
pTo Alanna's surprise Jonathan burst out laughing.  
  
p"I deserved that." He said "Don't look so upset - it may have spoiled my good looks for a while, but by the time I get back, it'll have cleared up." The prince laughed as he gathered up his books again. Alanna smiled uncertainly.  
  
p"Are you sure you're alright, Your Highness?" she asked worriedly.  
  
p"I've never felt better, actually." Jonathan smiled. "you won't get in trouble for it."  
  
p"Thanks." Alanna said, glad the prince wasn't angry.  
  
p"Bye, Alanna." Jonathan waved and left the library, leaving Alanna very puzzled at Jonathan's behavior. She knew one thing - she had to control her temper.  
  
  
  
pIt had been at least a month since Alanna cured Jonathan. Alanna had not seen much of the prince and his friends as they had gone away for two weeks on the pre-ordeal test and they spent the rest of the summer at Port Caynn. In fact, the whole of court was rather quiet this summer and Alanna was very bored. Most noble families were on their estates and even Sir Myles had returned to Olau, to recover from the fever, which had kept him in bed for a long time. Sugar refused to leave her stable in August when the weather was hot, as it was most of the time, and Alanna had nothing to do when she escaped from Lady Portia.  
  
pSo, today Alanna decided to try and walk the wall by the stables. Her balance was good from climbing trees and she wanted a challenge. Pulling off her shoes and stockings, Alanna pulled herself up on the wall and gulped. The wall was only four inches across, ten feet long and it was a twelve-foot drop. Trying not to trip over her long skirts, Alanna moved slowly across the wall. Just then, a shout from behind made her wobble slightly.  
  
p"Don't do that." Alanna snapped at a grinning Jonathan. "If I fall down and break my neck, it'll be your fault."  
  
p"I don't suppose Uncle Gareth will be too pleased with this." Jonathan teased.  
  
p"Well, he doesn't have to know." Alanna retorted.  
  
pBrandon laughed and followed a scowling Alex into the stables. Alanna's heart, which had risen at the thought of someone to talk to, sunk to her feet. They were going to Port Caynn. Jonathan was asking Stefan, the groom, to saddle Darkness, his black stallion. Alex was saddling his horse and soon Gary would arrive to get his horse ready for the ride.  
  
pJonathan, having made sure Darkness was alright, walked back outside and watched Alanna. She had reached the end of the wall safely and stared down at the rocky ground below. If she jumped.  
  
p"Well, aren't you going to help me down?" She demanded of the six-foot Jonathan. Jonathan reached up and grabbed her hands, sending her flying to the ground. Alanna laughed,  
  
p"You really do want to kill me."  
  
pGary was running towards them. With a nod at Jonathan, he ran into the stables. Jonathan turned to Alanna, who was pulling on her shoes and said,  
  
p"Would you like to ride with us? Duke Gareth said you could go if you liked."  
  
pAlanna stared at Jonathan, astonished.  
  
p"Sure." She said finally, pretending she didn't care, "I'll get Sugar."  
  
p"Hurry up!" Jonathan teased as Alanna ran towards Sugar's stall. Gary had saddled Sugar up and was waiting for her in the stall.  
  
pAlanna pulled the side saddle off Sugar's back and replaced it with a normal one. Gary stared in astonishment,  
  
p"You-you're ridding with that saddle?" He gasped.  
  
p"Why not?" Alanna smiled "I'm used to ridding bareback."  
  
pGary shrugged and led his horse out. When Alanna joined her friends, Gary turned to her,  
  
p"Come on, Carrots." He teased. Alanna made a face at her cousin. Jonathan had stopped calling her 'carrots' after she gave him the black eye. Gary, though, still called her by it because he thought it was funny and didn't know that it had been Alanna who was responsible for Jonathan's black eye because of just that.  
  
p"Maybe you could think up a nicer nickname?" Alanna suggested. Her annoying cousin only laughed.  
  
p"No chance."  
  
p"How come we're going so slow?" Alex's scornful voice came from up ahead.  
  
p"We don't want to loose Alanna." Jonathan teased. Alanna pushed Sugar, her fat and slow pony, forward, galloping far away from the trio.  
  
pShe galloped for a while before slowing down to a stand. The exhausted horse snorted angrily as Jonathan caught up with them.  
  
p"I didn't know Sugar could go so fast." Jonathan's sapphire blue eyes met Alanna's violet ones in a silent apology. Alanna turned away.  
  
p"He won't go very fast now." She murmured, "He's tired out."  
  
pAlanna spent the rest of the afternoon with her friends. Jonathan let her ride Darkness and he rode Sugar when the four went riding around the forests, and then they had a picnic, during which the boys told Alanna storied about court.  
  
pWhen they were riding back, Alex, who still disliked Alanna, mentioned Alanna's past.  
  
p"I know this may sound mean, but Jon is going to have people talking about him if he's your friend, with your mother and all."  
  
pAlanna turned bright red. Jonathan, seeing that she was speechless with anger, answered for her.  
  
p"I don't think that really matters, Alex." He said sternly.  
  
p"she doesn't even know who her father is." Alex argued.  
  
p"I do!" Alanna retorted. All three boys looked at her. Alanna looked away.  
  
p"who?" Alex demanded.  
  
p"He's a noble." Alanna said slowly.  
  
"Who?" Jonathan asked quietly. Alanna fidgeted. They all liked the Duke Roger.  
  
p"The Duke of Conte." She said quietly.  
  
p"Roger!" cried Jonathan, "I don't believe you."  
  
p"it's true! Mama told me right before she died." Alanna dared to look at Jonathan. His eyes were hard and disbelieving.  
  
p"Roger would never do something like that." He said finally.  
  
p"They did get married." Alanna snapped, thankful she could see that palace up ahead. "But secretly because he didn't want to marry her."  
  
p"No." was all Jonathan said. He rode off quickly with Alex. Gary smiled at her, before following them, leaving Alanna all alone.  
  
  
  
pLater that night, Alanna was watching the banquet from a high balcony. Everyone in the Grand Hall was talking and laughing and Alanna felt secluded and lonely.  
  
pSuddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. Spinning around, Alanna looked up into Jonathan's eyes.  
  
p"I wanted to say that I'm sorry. And I do believe you." Jonathan smiled, "I mentioned you mother at dinner to Roger and he went white and changed the subject. He wouldn't talk about you either. Roger never hides things from me."  
  
p"Thank you." Alanna couldn't think of anything else to say. Jonathan smiled and left to return to the party. Alanna stared after him and smiled. If she'd accomplished anything in the past month, it was earning her place at court. 


	5. Ordeals

A few weeks later, Alanna arrived at the stables for a ride. Stefan greeted her.  
  
p"'Ello, m'lady. What brings you 'ere?" he asked.  
  
p"To ride Sugar of course." Alanna retorted. Stefan looked surprised.  
  
p" 'Is Grace had 'im taken away yesterday. Didn't you know?"  
  
p"No." Alanna replied coldly. She turned away and walked slowly back to the palace. Now she didn't have a horse!  
  
pSuddenly a servant came running towards her.  
  
p"Lady Alanna? His Grace would like to see you." The servant announced, "He's in the horse paddock behind the stables."  
  
pWhen Alanna arrived, her uncle was watching a beautiful white mare gallop around. Obviously Duke Gareth had gotten himself a new horse gotten rid of her one.  
  
p"Hello, Alanna." The Duke smiled at his niece.  
  
p"Hello, Your Grace." She mumbled.  
  
p"Do you like her?" Duke Gareth asked, motioning to the horse.  
  
p"Oh, uh, yes, Your Grace." Alanna looked so startled, that Duke Gareth couldn't help laughing.  
  
p"She's yours." He said kindly.  
  
p"Mine!" Alanna gasped, "Oh, thank you!"  
  
p"She's a present from Their Majesties as a thank you." The Duke explained. Alanna barely heard him, she was so delighted with her new horse. She was leading her back to the stables, when she met Jonathan, Gary and Alex.  
  
p"Who's this?" Jonathan asked, inspecting the horse.  
  
p"Moonlight." Alanna said instantly. Where had that come from, she wondered.  
  
p"I've never seen a horse with such blue eyes." Gary said. Suddenly, a voice from behind them sneered,  
  
p"Got yourself a proper horse, finally?"  
  
p"Shut up, Ralon." Alanna snapped, turning around angrily.  
  
p"you're not so much when you don't have them behind you." Ralon mocked, pointing to the three boys. "You've bewitched them all, witch."  
  
pAlanna kicked Ralon's leg hard, causing him to stumble, and she smashed her hand in to his eye as he fell.  
  
p"And you're not much when you're lying on the floor." Alanna retorted.  
  
p"shut up, witch!" Ralon screamed. Gary threw himself at Ralon. Jonathan pulled Alanna outside the stables.  
  
p"ignore him." He told her, "don't listen to a thing he says."  
  
p"I'll ignore him when he stops speaking to me." Alanna retorted angrily. She wasn't going to let Ralon push her around!  
  
  
  
pthe months flew by until it was Jonathan's eighteenth birthday. He had commanded that Alanna attend the party that evening. Lady Portia had spent hours before the feast fussing with Alanna, until Alanna was ready to scream. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she grudgingly admitted that Lady Portia had done a good job; it was shocking how different Alanna looked now form the dirty, wild girl who normally roamed the palace.  
  
pIf anyone else at the party besides Jon and Gary noticed the change, they said nothing and dismissed her as 'Marcella's daughter'. Alanna was all by herself in a corner when Gary found her.  
  
p"come on, Alanna. Lady Rosabel is dying to meet the person who saved Jon's life." He announced.  
  
p"Lady Rosabel?" Alanna asked, getting up.  
  
p"the newest arrival from the convent." Gary smiled and Alanna had to laugh at her love struck cousin. She followed him to where Jonathan stood at the center of a cluster of knights, surrounding someone seated in a chair.  
  
p"she ignores most of us squires." Gary whispered, "but she likes Jon."  
  
psomeone moved aside to let Alanna through, and she saw Rosabel of Clytery for the first time. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back and she fluttered long lashes over deep blue eyes at Jonathan. Rosabel was beautiful - and she knew it.  
  
p"Lady Rosabel, may I introduce Lady Alanna of Naxen to you." Jonathan said politely, forgetting to let Alanna sit down as he stared at Rosabel.  
  
p"Hello." Rosabel laughed, "So you are the little miraculous person who saved Prince Jonathan's life?" The way she said it made Alanna feel insulted.  
  
p"yes." She replied politely.  
  
p"how nice." Rosabel fanned herself, "and you are the Duke of Naxen's niece, I believe?" Alanna nodded and Rosabel continued pleasantly, "Lady Marcella's daughter, I presume?"  
  
p"yes." Alanna smiled, but she visibly stiffened. All that this flirt wanted was attention and insulting every unmarried woman in the room wouldn't hurt her.  
  
p"Shouldn't you be in a convent, child?" Rosabel's voice made Alanna feel at least ten.  
  
p"obviously not, as I'm here instead. You'll have to excuse me." With a fake smile and a nod at Jonathan, Alanna walked oblivious to all the knights' stares. Gary was waiting for her.  
  
p"Beautiful flirt!" Alanna gasped, "If her and Ralon got together they could have a 'let's be mean to Alanna session'. I'm leaving."  
  
p"You're just jealous." Gary shrugged and walked off, leaving Alanna speechless.  
  
  
  
pOver the next few weeks, Rosabel rarely was seen not hanging on to some noble's arm. Almost every knight and squire, including Jon, Gary and Alex, was enchanted with her. Rosabel seemed to enjoy flirting with them all and ruing their friendships. For a while Jon, Gary and Alex were barley speaking to each other, except to argue. Which ever one Alanna talked to, one of the others yelled at her. When she tried to convince Jonathan that Rosabel was just a useless flirt, she was told that she was jealous, or that she was just a child. Sometimes Alanna felt like screaming with annoyance.  
  
p"She doesn't care about Jonathan!" Alanna complained to Myles, "why don't men realize these things?"  
  
p"Jonathan just sees someone beautiful who likes him. He'll get over it soon." Myles replied. Somehow that didn't make Alanna feel any better.  
  
p"He won't even talk to me." She protested, "He acts like I'm a stupid and annoying child. He never though that before."  
  
p"You are four years younger than Jonathan. To him you are a child." Myles explained, "and telling him what to do isn't going to make him like you any better."  
  
pAlanna sighed. Myles was right. She just Rosabel would lose her charm soon.  
  
  
  
pAs it got nearer to the Midwinter Festival, Alanna could tell hoe nervous her friends were. All three of them were taking the Ordeal of Knighthood soon, the ceremony that would make them knights or kill them. In their anxiety, Rosabel was forgotten and they were friends again.  
  
pon the first day of Midwinter, Jonathan took his ordeal. The day after he came out of the chamber tired, with deep gashes down his arms. Alanna healed him and helped him to sleep using her Gift. The following day, Gary came out, hurt and tired too. Then Alanna went to see Alex who was waiting his turn for the Ordeal.  
  
p"I'm not going to pass - I'll die in there. And I feel like such a coward, not wanting to go in." Alex poured out his worried to Alanna.  
  
p"cowards don't make it this far - you're one of the best squires here! And you've never done anything wrong. Of course you'll pass." Alanna tried to comfort Alex.  
  
p"yes, I have." Alex argued, "I've been mean to you - that isn't chivalrous." A knock on the door told him it was time to go.  
  
p"good luck." Alanna whispered, "You'll be fine."  
  
pAlanna went downstairs, and was crossing the entrance hall, when a young man standing there stopped her.  
  
p"Good day." The man bowed, "I was under the impression that I had arrived at the palace."  
  
p"It is the palace, Sir." Alanna replied, puzzled by the man's words.  
  
p"Sir Darin of Trelso." The man bowed again, "and you, I presume, are the newest court beauty."  
  
p"I'm Lady Alanna of Naxen," Alanna blushed, "the Duke of Naxen's niece."  
  
p"ah, I have heard of you, Lady Alanna, and of your beauty." Sir Darin smiled, "perhaps you could be so kind as to direct me to Duke Gareth's room? I haven't been here in quite a few years."  
  
pAlanna took him to her uncle's rooms and left him paying her flowery and ridiculous compliments that she didn't need or want in the hallway. As she turned to leave, Duke Gareth's voice from his office called her inside. When she entered, she was surprised to see Duke Roger seated there too. Both men were looking into a crystal globe.  
  
p"we've been watching the ordeals, Alanna." Duke Gareth began, "Roger would like to share something with you.  
  
p"I was rather surprised to see you in both Gary and Jon's ordeals." Roger said slowly.  
  
p"me, Your Grace?" Alanna asked, her surprise getting the best of her.  
  
p"yes." Duke Roger smiled, but the smile didn't look friendly to Alanna. "In both occasions there was a picture of you lying dead, blood streaming out of you." Alanna felt her blood turn cold at the Duke of Conte's smooth, malicious voice and piercing eyes. He continued mercilessly, "When both young men realized you were dying, they tried to attack the thing killing you. The Ordeal is about making would be knights face their fears. I can't think how your death would be one of their main fears, can you?"  
  
p"I can't either, Your Grace." Alanna murmured, "but isn't the Ordeal about the future as well as fears? Obviously I ought to be careful."  
  
pAlanna watched Duke Roger's face cloud over with anger.  
  
p"very true." He said finally, getting control of his self, "well, I think that's all, Lady Alanna."  
  
p"Good bye, Your Grace, Uncle." Alanna curtseyed and left the room. Ads much as she enjoyed angering Duke Roger, she was scared by the awful picture he had painted of her possible fate. She felt that the Duke was trying to tell her something behind that smile. But was it a warning - or a threat?  
  
  
  
A/N: Lady Rosabel is not supposed to be Delia she just acts like her. Delia was evil and Rosabel is just stuck up. An evil lady working with Roger comes later. 


	6. Ralon of Malven

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write more. I have had so much homework, but Christmas break is almost here, so I plan to write tons more! Well, I plan to. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I'm glad you like it and please keep telling me what you think!  
  
brTwo nights later, Jon, Gary and Alex were knighted, and a huge feast was held in Jon's honor. Alanna watched from a window above, hidden by the curtains. It would be two years before she would be allowed to join everyone down there at parties. Even then she knew her uncle wouldn't want her around. An improperly trained lady would be an embarrassment to him. Alanna didn't know if she wanted to be at feats either. Already people she was a problem people laughed at. Somehow being teased more didn't sound too fun.  
  
  
  
brAlanna had forgotten Sir Darin, but he hadn't forgotten about her. She was with Jon, Alex and Gary one afternoon. Jon and Alex were playing chess and Gary was talking to a sleepy Alanna. Alanna was drifting off to sleep, ignoring Gary, when Lady Portia entered the room, carrying a bouquet of flowers.  
  
br"that new knight sent them - Sir Darin, I believe he's called." She sniffed disapprovingly. "He obviously doesn't know that you're only fourteen."  
  
brAlanna blushed, taking the flowers from the glaring Lady Portia. She noticed that her friends were staring at her.  
  
br"what?" she snapped irritably.  
  
br"Alanna, it's just, well., you're not the first lady Sir Darin has sent flowers to. He's just a bit of a flirt."  
  
br"I didn't ask for them." Alanna retorted.  
  
br"ignore them." Gary advised, with an annoying air of wisdom, "then he'll leave you alone."  
  
br"Since when did you tell me what to do?" Alanna cried, "Why should you have to warn me and order me around? And why should I listen to you? I said then same thing about Lady Rosabel, and you just said I was jealous!"  
  
brGary stared at her, shocked.  
  
br"Ok, do what you want." He muttered, moving away.  
  
brthe room went quiet. Alanna threw the flowers on the floor, angry that her temper had gotten away from her again. She didn't even like Sir Darin, and gray and Jon had only been trying to help.  
  
brAlex looked up from the chess board, and said quietly,  
  
br"She does have a point. We didn't listen to her, why must she listen to us?"  
  
br"Alanna smiled gratefully at Alex. Jonathan looked at Alex oddly, and then at Alanna,  
  
br"because she knows what it's like to be ignored when you are trying to help someone." He replied.  
  
br"Forget I said anything. I was only angry with you for trying to boss me around; of course I don't like Sir Darin! " She exclaimed,  
  
br"flirt." Gary laughed. Alanna made a face at him and was about to retort, when she noticed Ralon standing in the doorway.  
  
br"Flirt? Who's a flirt?" he asked nastily, "If you mean her, she's just a witch with everyone under a spell - just like her mother. Why else would anyone possibly want to look at that thing?"  
  
br"Shut up, Ralon." Alanna jumped up angrily, sick of his nasty comments about her and her mother, "I'm not a witch and I'm not casting spells on anyone. Neither did my mother."  
  
br"Sure," he sneered, "If you're mother didn't use love spells, you wouldn't exist."  
  
brAlanna punched Ralon in the face. He made a face at her and lunged, but Alanna moved quickly and he stumbled. She punched him in the stomach and he yelped, and threw a fist at her. He barely hit her, and Alanna immediately, twisted Ralon's arm behind his back, and pushed him down. She kicked him in the stomach, making him scream. Kicking him again, disgusted, Alanna stood back. He was bleeding, had a black eye and was sobbing; she felt pleased with herself.  
  
br"Get lost." Alanna snapped, knowing that her lip was bleeding and she looked a mess. Ralon stood up and left the room, still crying.  
  
br"And he thinks he's going to become a knight?" she asked of the room at large, trying to ignore that fact that all three young knights were staring at her. Jonathan looked like he was about to say something, but just then Duke Gareth walked in.  
  
br"I just passed Ralon - coming from this room." He said harshly, ignoring Alanna who had shrunk back into a corner, "I'm surprised that one of you three would hurt him. Who was it?"  
  
brbefore Alanna could confess, Alex jumped up,  
  
br"Me, Your Grace." He mumbled, head bowed as if he were ashamed.  
  
br"Alex!" Duke Gareth exclaimed, shocked, "I'd expect this of the pages and squires, but you're a knight. You should know better than to beat up a squire." He sighed, "Come with me."  
  
brAlanna watched speechlessly as they left. Stunned, she turned to Jon and Gary.  
  
br"Why did he do that? She asked.  
  
br"You would have gotten in more trouble than he will." Jon explained, "And he wanted to apologize to you for treating you so meanly at first."  
  
brAlanna glanced at Jon, wondering if he was being serious.  
  
br"What an odd way to apologize."  
  
  
  
bra few days later Alanna found Alex ready to go off on border patrol duty as his punishment for hurting Ralon. In her anger that Alex was being unjustly punished, Alanna went to see Duke Gareth.  
  
br"Yes, Alanna?" the Duke asked absently, not looking up.  
  
br"Your Grace, it's about Alex, and.Ralon." She whispered.  
  
br"Oh?" now Duke Gareth looked up, his face impossible to read.  
  
br"he didn't beat up Ralon." Alanna took a deep breath, "I did."  
  
br"You?" the Duke stared at his niece incredulously.  
  
br"Yes, Your Grace, I - ."  
  
br"Find Sir Alexander!" Duke Gareth snapped at his servants. Alanna looked at the ground. Judging by the tight lips, frown, and cold eyes resting on her, her uncle was very angry.  
  
brAfter a long silence, Alex finally appeared in the doorway, looking puzzled.  
  
br"Alanna has just told me something very interesting." Duke Gareth said quietly, "She claims that she is the person responsible for Ralon of Malven's present predicament. Quite understandably, I'm not sure I believe her, because you confessed to the same thing. Could you please explain my confusion?"  
  
brAlex started at Alanna, before replying,  
  
br"she did, Your Grace."  
  
br"My fourteen year old niece has beat up and squire a head taller than her and three years older, and you took the blame?" Duke Gareth repeated slowly.  
  
br"Yes, Your Grace." Alex replied again.  
  
br"I see. Well, Alex, you no longer have to go on the border patrol. I apologize for this misunderstanding, but if you refuse to tell the truth then I cant possibly know that you're innocent."  
  
brAlex nodded, and left the room. The Duke turned back to Alanna.  
  
br"Well, Alanna, you understand that I will have to punish you." He said sternly. Alanna only nodded, ashamed that she was causing him so much disappointment and embarrassment.  
  
br"The only way I can think of to ensure that this does not happen again, is to send you to the convent." Duke Gareth announced. Alanna gasped.  
  
br"But - but - my mother said - ." she spluttered.  
  
br"And I say you will go to the convent." Duke Gareth's tone signaled that the conversation was done. Alanna ran out of the room without curtseying, tears stinging her eyes.  
  
  
  
brLater that day, Jonathan came to her room to see her. if he saw that she had been crying, he gave no sign of it.  
  
br"What's going to happen?" he asked quietly.  
  
br"I'm going to the convent." Alanna replied dully.  
  
br"oh," Jonathan sounded surprised that she was so upset over it, "Don't worry, everyone else survives it."  
  
br"But I won't!" Alanna cried, "I'm happier here! I'll run away before I'll go to the convent!"  
  
br"Why would you do that?" Jon asked, "You'll be safer there and it'll only be for a year or two."  
  
brAlanna nodded, not agreeing with him. How could she be happy at the convent? And how would it keep her safe? 


	7. Letters

Lady Charlotte, the head of the convent, reminded Alanna of Lady Portia. She never smiled and seemed to hate everyone. On the first day she informed Alanna of her expectations,  
  
p"I will not tolerate unladylike behavior and stubbornness. I do my best to cure the girls' wild independence when they arrive, and to turn them into the demure, polite young ladies they must be. Any unbecoming conduct will be punished immediately and strictly. I hope you will refrain from putting bad ideas into the girls heads and encouraging them with your own terrible upbringing."  
  
pWith that warm welcoming, Lady Charlotte introduced Alanna to Amalia of Han, one of the few girls she did like, in the hope that Amalia would help to discipline Alanna.  
  
pWith all the other girls, Alanna quickly became a hero. None of them had ever been to court or met the prince. Alanna told amazing stories about the palace - about how she was friends with the prince and his friends, her experiences with Ralon of Malven, and how she had saved Jonathan's life. Here was a girl who beat up boys, called the prince by his first name, and rode bareback. All the girls were either thrilled or disgusted with Alanna.  
  
pAmalia and Alanna soon became good friends. Pretty and popular, with blonde hair, blue eyes and an air of elegance and sophistication around her Amalia was an example student. Fortunately for Alanna, Amalia showed no disapproval of Alanna's past and made no attempt to 'discipline' her either.  
  
p"You're so lucky to know Prince Jonathan." Amalia sighed one evening. "Is he very attractive."  
  
pAlanna looked up startled. She'd never though about Jon that way.  
  
p"Oh, not really." She said offhandedly and changed the subject quickly, "Who are your parents? Maybe I've met them."  
  
p"They're dead." Amalia said quietly, "I live with my uncle, the Duke of Conte."  
  
pAlanna stared. Where they really cousins?  
  
p"I'm sorry. I've met your uncle. He - he's very nice." She said quickly.  
  
p"Yes, he is." Amalia murmured, "My mother dies giving birth to me and my father dies a few weeks later. Uncle Roger treats me like his own daughter."  
  
pAlanna felt tempted to say that Duke Roger obviously treated Amalia nothing like his daughter. He loved his niece and hated his daughter. Did that make sense? Did anything to do with the Duke of Conte make sense?  
  
pAnother friend of Alanna's was Clara of Hunsly. Clara was a small, shy brunette, with gray eyes and an angelic expression.  
  
p"Do you mean you've never ridden side saddle before?" Clara squealed one afternoon in art class.  
  
p"Once." Alanna admitted, "But I fell off."  
  
p"But surelt, your uncle - ." Clara spluttered.  
  
p"He doesn't care about me. As long as I'm busy he's happy." She explained, "Jon says he's scared to death that I'll turn out like Mama, so he leaves me alone."  
  
p"I can't believe you call His Highness 'Jon'." Clara giggled, "Doesn't he mind?"  
  
p"No, I'm his friend." She emphasized the word friend, but Clara just smiled knowingly.  
  
pWithin the first few months, Clara and Amalia seemed to have a calming effect on Alanna. Lady Charlotte was thrilled with the change, but little did she know that Alanna snuck out for rides on Moonlight at night and was trying to teach Amalia to fence, to both of theirs great amusement. Alanna doubted very much that she would ever be the young lady Lady Charlotte wanted her to be.  
  
  
  
pLady Charlotte strode into the garden, frowning as she made her way towards Alanna.  
  
p"I have a letter for you." She announced, handing it to Alanna. Alanna smiled as she placed the letter beside her, recognizing Jon's handwriting.  
  
p"Aren't you going to open it?" Lady Charlotte asked. When Alanna explained that she wanted to open it later, Lady Charlotte shook her head.  
  
p"At this school I must know who every letter is from and the content of it. I would have already read it but the messenger instructed that it was to be given directly to you. Perhaps I could read the letter after you have?"  
  
pIt wasn't a question, so Alanna opened it reluctantly under Lady Charlotte's distrustful eyes.  
  
pDear Alanna, (it read)  
  
pHow's life at the convent? Roger says that he has heard about you from his niece. Do you know Amalia? She's a cousin of mine, but I've never met her.  
  
pSir Darin has been asking about you. I think that he'd write if you didn't have that dragon woman watching over you. Maybe that's just as well. Gary and Alex say hello. We're all very bored here and missing you.  
  
pOur dear mutual friend, Lady Rosabel, mentioned you the other night. Actually what she said was, "Where's that horrid little girl?" I told her I didn't know any horrid little girls, and a knight seated nearby said, "She mean your lover." I ignored the insult, and told Lady Rosabel you had gone away to escape 'certain people'.  
  
pJon  
  
pAlanna smiled as she handed the letter to Lady Charlotte, whose frown only deepened.  
  
p"You are just fourteen - please remember it." She sniffed.  
  
pAlanna showed the letter to a giggling Clara and Amalia, and then went off to write a reply.  
  
pDear Jon,  
  
pHello, I'm fine. I'm surviving, mainly because everyone is in awe of me because I know you. Yes, I do know Amalia. Lady Charlotte read all of are letters, and she hates me, so be careful with what you write. I'm thrilled that you consider it an insult to be called my lover. I'm the one that should be insulted.  
  
pI heard that Tusaine wants to reclaim Tortallian land. There will be something for you to do if that happens. Tell Alex and Gary I say hello and that I'm very bored too.  
  
pAlanna  
  
pSealing the letter, Alanna found a groom that would deliver the letter for her. She didn't want Lady Charlotte reading all of her letters.  
  
  
  
pIn June, around her fifteenth birthday, Alanna went to the palace for two weeks. It was very empty because so many people were at their homes for the summer, and King Roald and other nobles and knights, including Jonathan, Gary and Alex, had gone to Maren. King Roald and King Mikal of Maren were good friends, so such a visit was normal, but there were rumors that said Maren was helping Tusaine to plan a war against Tortall. Alanna though that King Roald had traveled to Maren to see of this was true.  
  
pAlanna received many little presents for her birthday from Duke Gareth, Myles and gifts Gary and Alex had left. The best present was the one that had arrived at the convent a few weeks earlier - flowers, an amethyst necklace and an opal ring from Jonathan. Lady Charlotte was very against such gifts from young men, but had no choice but to give it to Alanna - after all, they were from the prince. Everyone at the convent was very jealous of Alanna. Alanna loved the jewelry too, but the note that came with them puzzled her.  
  
pAlanna,  
  
pHappy Birthday! I won't be at the palace when you come back, so I thought I'd send these early. The flowers are from Alex and Gary, both of whom are too lazy to write. The necklace is from me, and the ring.I'm not very sure who that ring is from.  
  
pI was traveling to Port Legann and slept out in the woods. In a dream I saw the Goddess. She told me that she was watching over you and me. Then she gave me this ring and told me to give it to you. She said it would help you in the future. When I woke up I was wearing the ring.  
  
pTell me what you can do with the ring. Bye,  
  
pJon  
  
pthe ring did look magical. When Alanna tilted the black stone towards the sun, she could see greens and blues on the shiny surface. She wondered how it could possibly help her in the future.  
  
pafter an enjoyable, if a little boring two weeks, Alanna and two of her uncle's guards traveled back to the City of the Gods. When they were getting ready to leave, Alanna heard them discussing the King's trip to Maren.  
  
p" 'Is Majesty should be back soon." The first guard said, "Bet 'e's disappointed."  
  
p"Definitely!" the second one agreed, "O' course, if I were 'im, I wouldn't 'ave taken so many young knights, especially Prince Jonathan - not if Princess Iliria's anything like she's rumored to be."  
  
p"she's a demon, that woman. Once she gets 'er claws into the prince there won't be nothing 'e can do 'bout it. Lots o' trouble that'll cause, I bet." The first one said sadly.  
  
pPrincess Iliria was know for her beauty and her flirtatious behavior, even though she was married. She had ruined many and gained a lot for herself through others. What did she plan to do with Jonathan?  
  
  
  
pSir Darin had not been at the palace when Alanna had been, but he sent her a bouquet of orchids soon after. Alanna threw the flowers out the window, much to Amalia's surprise.  
  
p"Don't you like Sir Darin?" Amalia asked  
  
p"Read the letter." Was Alanna's reply.  
  
pDear Lady Alanna,  
  
pI heard it was your birthday and I took the liberty of sending you a gift. I hope you are happy. I was quite distraught to miss you this summer when I was in Maren.  
  
pPrince Jonathan is quite attentive to you I believe. I'm not one to gossip, but Lady Rosabel and the Prince are very close. His squire says the prince is rarely in his room at night.  
  
pperhaps I shall visit you sometime. Until then, I am yours,  
  
pDarin  
  
p"he's awful, trying to make me dislike Jonathan! As if there was anything between Jonathan and I!"  
  
pAmalia gave her the knowing smile that annoyed Alanna so much.  
  
p"Don't ignore it, Alanna."  
  
  
  
pAmalia walked into the guest room in which the Duke of Conte sat.  
  
p"Good day, Uncle." She murmured, coming to stand next to him.  
  
p"Hello, Amalia. How are you? Have you befriended Alanna yet?" Duke Roger smiled fondly.  
  
p"Yes, Uncle." Amalia looked up at the Duke. Unable to hold her questions in, she cried out,  
  
p"Father, why? What are you doing? What relation is she to you?"  
  
pDuke Roger stared at his 'niece'.  
  
p"Amalia, you may not call me Father here!" he said harshly.  
  
pAmalia knelt down at his feet, apologizing humbly.  
  
p"As for you other questions, my pretty, I wouldn't worry if I were you." He brushed her hair absently, "she's my daughter, and I believe she knows this. If I am ever to be King, she must be gone."  
  
p"Is she - is she illegitimate?" Amalia dared to look up.  
  
p"No." Duke Roger replied, "Unfortunately." Amalia say up,  
  
p"are you going to hurt her?" she asked.  
  
p"Would you be upset if I hurt her?" Duke Roger asked  
  
p"Yes." Amalia replied.  
  
p"and would I ever hurt you?" Duke Roger twisted a big diamond ring around carelessly.  
  
p"No." Amalia stared at the diamond.  
  
p"well then. I need to claim my rightful inheritance, and once I am King, you shall be my heir. Be Alanna's friend, dear, and don't worry your pretty self about me."  
  
pThe Duke waved Amalia away and smiled. Everything was working so perfectly. Tusaine would certainly attack and, with the Princess' help, they would win. His uncle wasn't strong - such embarrassment would kill him.  
  
p"A pity." Duke Roger said to himself, "all I have to do now is get rid of Alanna, and then I will be King!" 


	8. Love and War

pOne night in early September, Alanna snuck out for a midnight ride. Galloping around the fields with only moonlight for company, she felt very free. Just then, moonlight reared, sending Alanna flying. A wild cat stood there, growling as he walked towards the stunned Alanna, his eyes evilly glowing red. As she tried to stand up, encumbered by her skirts and cursing herself for not bringing a weapon, Alanna twisted the opal ring nervously, a habit she had developed. Quickly she blinked. The cat was glowing orange! Alanna could now see the faint and unclear edges of an illusion. Startled, she ducked as the cat lunged at her and vanished, as quickly as it had appeared.  
  
pSorcery! Alanna was unsure whether the wild cat had been just a warning to scare her, or if it could have harmed her. At least now she knew what the ring did - it showed sorcery. Perhaps the orange had been the color of the magic of the sorcerer who had conjured the cat. Shivering, she led moonlight back to the stables. Someone wanted her hurt, or dead. She couldn't think of anyone who hated her that much.  
  
pthe next day, Alanna told Amalia about the wild cat, leaving out the origin of the ring. If it really was from the Goddess, Alanna didn't want to advertise that fact.  
  
p"someone with orange magic is trying to kill you?" Amalia whispered, "Maybe it was just an accident - or - or a joke."  
  
p"it wasn't very funny joke." Alanna replied dryly. Amalia only nodded, her eyes big. She looked absolutely terrified, and she was obviously hiding something. What did she know about Alanna's 'accident' that Alanna didn't?  
  
  
  
pa few weeks later, Alanna remembered something. When Alanna had visited the painting gallery at the palace this summer, she had seen a picture of Amalia parents, Lady Lydia, Duke Roger's sister, and Lord Kenneth of Han. Both were dark haired with brown eyes. Amalia looked nothing like either of them. Also that summer, Alanna had talked to Myles about Amalia's past. He had said that Amalia had been so sick at birth, everyone though she would die; her brown eyes had had red spots on them. Amalia had blue eyes! Could she be somebody else's daughter?  
  
pAlanna wanted to ask Jon, who had the Gift too and new much more about magic than Alanna did, about these weird happenings. Unfortunately, she didn't want to write incase Lady Charlotte or the person responsible for the cat read it. She couldn't mention her suspicions to Amalia either, because Amalia obviously knew something about it that she wanted to keep secret. Curious, with suspicions that wouldn't go away, Alanna forged a letter from Duke Gareth that let her travel to Conte for a day. Duke Roger would be at the palace, and she wanted to talk to his steward.  
  
pthe steward of Conte, Jonakin Orson, greeted Alanna openly, with no trace of curiosity over why she had come. He was an old man, and Alanna knew he had served Duke Roger's father as well. Alanna soon explained the reason for her visit.  
  
p"I wanted to ask you a question about Lady Lydia, Master Orson. Sir Myles of Olau said you would help me." She explained, knowing that Myles knew Jonakin well.  
  
p"anything I can do t' 'elp, Lady Alanna." Master Orson smiled, "She was a nice young lady now; real pity that she died like she did."  
  
p"I really wanted to know about her daughter. Is she still alive?" Alanna asked.  
  
p"No, she died when she was only a few weeks old, poor thing." Master Orson replied.  
  
p"Sir Myles though you would know." Alanna replied, "after all, you must know everything about the Contes."  
  
p"Well, I've worked 'ere a long time." He smiled, "there ain't much I don't know about their little secrets. Probably why I'm still 'ere - 'Is Grace is scared I'll tell someone about it all. Not that I would, o' course."  
  
p"of course not." Alanna said quickly, "it's just that Sir Myles and I have heard that there is a girl that claims she is Lady Lydia's daughter. Apparently Duke Roger is her guardian; but, of course, that isn't true."  
  
pMaster Orson looked nervous for a moment.  
  
p"Well, ye see, 'Is Grace kept it pretty quiet. There was another girl born soon after Miss Lydia's baby. 'Is Grace's daughter, actually. 'E passed 'er off as 'is niece, 'e did." He replied nervously. "Not something 'e's talked a lot a bout."  
  
p"I didn't know the Duke had married." Alanna said, pretending to be surprised.  
  
p"Oh, 'e did. I was one o' the only people at 'is wedding t' Lady Marcella o' Naxen. Secret, it was. But the child weren't 'er's. It was Lady Chloe o' Vaughn's daughter. She died givin birth too, so the Duke kept the girl and, as I said before, 'e says she's 'is niece." Master Orson explained, clearly happy to talk to someone. "Why did ye want t' know?"  
  
p"Sir Myles was curious." Alanna explained, standing up, "Thank you, Master Orson, you've been a great help."  
  
p"anything t' 'elp Sir Myles." Master Orson stood up also, "Nice t' meet ye, Lady Alanna."  
  
pAlanna smiled at the old man as she walked outside with him,  
  
p"don't worry about me telling anyone. I understand why he would want to keep his daughter's birth quiet. There's no need to even tell the Duke that I've been here."  
  
pAlanna highly doubted that Master Orson would tell anyone about her visit. He probably hadn't meant to tell her all about Duke Roger's life, but the Duke wouldn't be happy that he had. And Master Orson had helped her a lot. She now knew what Amalia was hiding from her. She just wondered how much Amalia knew about her birth.  
  
p"Oh, Master Orson," Alanna turned Moonlight around, "What color is the Duke's magic?" she asked.  
  
p"Orange!"  
  
pAlanna had been expecting that reply.  
  
  
  
pa few weeks later, Alanna was walking down the terrace outside, when she heard a noise coming from the roof. She looked up as a huge boulder came crashing down, landing right in front of her. Alanna grabbed her ring, and saw an orange glow fading away from the rock. If she hadn't heard the rock above and stopped, she would probably have been killed.  
  
pWhen Clara and Amalia reached her, alarmed by the noise, Alanna felt more anger than fear. She didn't know what she had done to Duke Roger to made him no desperate to kill her. There must have been more to his plans than the death of his daughter.  
  
  
  
ptowards the end of October, Tortallian knights marched north to defend the border. Alanna knew that all three of her friends and her uncle were on the battlefield, not to mention Duke Roger, waiting for an attack from Tusaine. Nothing happened for a while, and Alanna in her need to talk to someone, forged another letter form Duke Gareth, asking Lady Charlotte to send her back to the palace. Lady Charlotte looked suspicious, but she let Alanna go. Alanna rode as quickly as she could, stopping late at night at inns along the way and leaving early the next morning. It took her less than a week to reach the area where the Tortallian army was camped. She knew she was being stupid, but the excitement of being on a war field edged her on. She would do what she wanted - there was no one to stop her!  
  
  
  
pJonathan, Gary and Alex were seated around a fire one evening, when a horse galloped into the camp, with a black cloaked rider. All three men gripped their sword hilts, ready for anything.  
  
p"Prince Jonathan?" a gruff voice from inside the cloak asked, "May I speak to you?"  
  
p"if you can't talk before my friends, then don't talk at all!" Jonathan replied, his voice strong.  
  
p"Fine then." A more familiar voice replied as the stranger threw back the cloak. Alanna grinned at her astonished friends.  
  
p"Alanna!" Gary gasped, "you - what are you doing here?"  
  
p"I wanted to talk to Jon." Alanna laughed, coming to sit beside them.  
  
p"you'll be in trouble if you're caught here." Jon argued.  
  
p"well, I won't be, will I?" Alanna retorted tartly, "Don't look so happy to see me." She added sarcastically.  
  
pJon smiled,  
  
p"Well, what was so important that you had to rush over her to ask me?" he asked.  
  
p"Roger." Alanna replied simply, letting the curiosity and bewilderment register on Jonathan's face before she went on, "all family's have their own color magic don't they? And the Conte's is orange, right?"  
  
p"yes." Jonathan agreed uncertainly.  
  
p"And how can you see magic?" Alanna asked.  
  
p"by using a magic crystal." Jonathan stared at his friend  
  
p"So if a wild cat, conjured up by orange magic, attacked me, it would be Duke Roger trying to hurt me? And if a boulder fell from the roof, glowing orange when I touched a magic crystal, it would be Roger attacking me again?"  
  
p"Alanna, what are you talking about?" Jonathan exclaimed angrily.  
  
p"because that's what happened." Alanna continued calmly, ignoring Jon, "Obviously, your cousin is trying to kill me."  
  
pthe three men stared at Alanna, who explained her conversation with Jonakin Orson, and the 'accidents' that had happened to her recently.  
  
p"Roger wouldn't do anything like that." Jonathan argued, "well, maybe, Amalia is his daughter, but he has no motive to want to kill you. How did you see the magic anyway?"  
  
pAlanna held her left hand, showing Jon the ring. His eyes widened as he saw it. Before he could reply, shouts were heard in the distance.  
  
p"an attack!" Alex cried. All three men hurried away, preparing for battle. Alanna ducked behind some trees, waiting in the shadows until Gary found her there.  
  
p"will you be alright?" Gary asked, worried.  
  
p"of course." Alanna replied, "You'd better hurry up."  
  
p"take my extra sword, "Gary said, handing it to her, "and don't do anything stupid."  
  
pAlanna sat down on the ground, leaning against a tree. Soon she dozed off.  
  
pa noise from the river direction woke Alanna. An unknown man followed a Tortallian sentry guard towards the center of the camp.  
  
p"there's the prince's tent." The guard announced. The other man ducked into the tent, as Alanna stood up. The guard heard her and walked away, searching suspiciously. Alanna slid around a tree and peeked into Jon's tent. The man had a packet of papers in his hand. Alanna picked up a rock and crept into the tent. She raised Gary's sword and as the man turned around she leveled it with his noise.  
  
p"going somewhere?" she asked. The man moved backwards, reaching for his sword. Alanna threw the big rock at him, and it hit his head, knocking him out. His red cloak fell back to reveal the Tusaine arms in his tunic. Quickly Alanna tied his hands and ankles together. She covered him with her black cloak and put his on, before picking up the packet of papers on looking through them.  
  
pAlanna gasped. They were all from Princess Iliria, to Jon. Obviously he had gotten involved with her that summer, and they had kept writing. Now her letters were being stolen by the Tusaines, probably to blackmail King Roald with. If the letters got out, Jonathan would be in serious trouble for being involved with a married woman. So would Iliria, for that matter. Alanna wondered if she was helping the Tusaines, and if they really thought King Roald would surrender over the something so trivial as these letters. Still, they obviously knew the letters would be here, which put Iliria - especially with her reputation for double-crossing - to mind immediately.  
  
pthe sentry guard was walking back. Alanna crouched over the other man's unconscious body.  
  
p"Lord Cadmus?" the guard asked, "'Ave ye got the stuff?" Alanna stared at the man on the ground, shocked. He was Lord Cadmus, the brother of the Tusaine king. She stood up, and turned to the guard.  
  
p"Lord Cadmus had failed to get 'the stuff'." She snapped, "and if you don't want your throat cut, then get down there by the Lord, traitor."  
  
pthe terrified guard let her tie him up, which amused Alanna; he was a head taller than her and probably a good deal better at cutting throats than she was. She just had to hope Lord Cadmus didn't wake up before she could find help.  
  
pJust then another man crashed through the trees.  
  
p"Cadmus!" he cried, "Prince Jonathan is coming! Get ready!"  
  
p"if you talk any louder they might hear you on the battlefield." Alanna turned around.  
  
pthe man grabbed his sword and lunged at her. Alanna jumped out of the way, and he circled her, acting as if he was fighting another swordsman. Glad she had worn breeches on this trip instead of a dress, Alanna watched him carefully. Finally, she took a risk and attacked, swooping her sword down to cut the man's arm. Pleased with herself, she stood back, and he took the chance to slash at her shoulder. Alanna winced and lunged again, scraping his cheek. He stumbled back, caught off guard, and snarled at her.  
  
phorse hooves startled Alanna. Jon rode into the clearing, and stopped, staring at her. Alanna smiled back like nothing was wrong.  
  
pJon helped her tie up the other man, who, after much swearing and mumbling, admitted to being Prince Gamliel, the youngest son of the Tusaine king.  
  
p"they must have sent me the message from Father to make me come back here so that they could kidnap me." Jon reasoned.  
  
p"and they wanted this." Alanna handed the packet of letters to Jon, "with Iliria's assistance and a good sorcerer or two to help, they would have forced you father to surrender after only one battle."  
  
p"Mithros," Jonathan whispered, "thank you, Alanna."  
  
pAlanna didn't have a chance to reply. The world spun around her and she collapsed on the ground.  
  
pAlanna woke in the healers' tent. Duke Gareth stood there, glaring at her,  
  
p"Alanna, you've been very, very stupid. You could have gotten yourself killed! You should never had left the convent, let alone coming to a battlefield!"  
  
p"what happened?" Alanna asked, "Did we win?"  
  
p"Lord Cadmus and Prince Gamliel have been ransomed. The Tusaines have retreated and promised to never attack again." Duke Gareth replied, still not smiling.  
  
pJon walked in at that moment. Duke Gareth bowed to him and left Alanna and Jon alone.  
  
p"how's everybody?" Alanna asked.  
  
p"stunned, thrilled, worried." Jon smiled, "you're our hero." He sat down on the bed beside Alanna and picked up her hand, "you saved my life. I would have been ransomed or killed, if it wasn't for you, not to mention the letter from Iliria."  
  
p"I was in the right place at the right time." Alanna replied, disliking all the praise she was getting for doing so little. Still smiling, Jon leaned forward and brushed a curl off her cheek. He leaned closer and gently kissed her lips. Alanna pulled away, staring at the prince.  
  
p"Jonathan - ." she whispered, but was cut off by the arrival of Gary and Alex. Jonathan turned bright red and let go of her hand.  
  
p"feeling better?" Gary asked. Alanna nodded, still speechless with shock. She could see the Gary and Alex knew what had happened. And she was too tired to talk to them. 


	9. Faithful

A/N: Sorry that this took a while. I got Point and Speak for Christmas, so now I can talk and the computer types. Unfortunately, the computer doesn't recognize anything I say. So back to typing it myself, I guess. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I'd love it if you read my other story, 'She Always Puts Me First'. It's really different and I want to know what everyone thinks. Thanks again!  
  
  
  
In two days time, the Tortallian army was able to go home. Alanna was riding with her friends, when a small black kitten crawled out of the bushes. Moonlight reared, and while Alanna calmed to her horse, Jonathan picked up kitten.  
  
"Poor thing's half dead." He murmured, remounting his horse. He handed the kitten to Alanna and she gasped. The kitten had purple eyes! Her friends leaned over to see the kitten's eyes, all of them gasping with surprise.  
  
"She was meant for you." Alex said softly. Alanna smiled as she placed the kitten on her lap and rode on.  
  
"When are you going back to the convent?" Gary asked.  
  
"After the Midwinter Festival." Alanna replied happily. Just then Duke Roger dropped back beside the four.  
  
"Good day, Lady Alanna." He murmured, "I hope you're feeling better."  
  
"Much better, your Grace." She replied shielding the kitten's eyes, so that the Duke wouldn't see her new pet. Duke Roger smiled,  
  
"And you and Amalia are good friends, I hope?" He asked softly.  
  
"Yes, very good friends, your Grace." Alanna didn't like the way Duke Roger was looking at her. He wanted something - and she wished she knew what. Jonathan, seeing how nervous Alanna was, changed the subject and soon Roger rode off.  
  
"What's wrong, Alanna?" Gary asked.  
  
"I don't know." Alanna shrugged, "he scares me." The kitten mewed softly as if to agree and Alanna stroked her absently. She just hoped that Roger hadn't seen the kitten's eyes.  
  
  
  
"Come on, Alanna!" Gary pulled his cousin's hands, "Surely you've skated before?"  
  
The palace pond had frozen over, so most of the court was taking advantage of it and ice-skating today. Jon was racing with Alex. Meanwhile, Gary was trying to convince Alanna to join them. Faithful, Alanna's cat, howled from the side of the pond. Alanna had found that if she listened closely to the kitten, it sounded as if he was talking.  
  
What are you scared of? Faithful meowed.  
  
"Not since I was six." Alanna snapped as she stepped onto the ice hesitantly. Gary pulled her forward, while Jon skidded to a halt in front of her, sending ice flying. He grabbed her hands a spun her around, making her scream and laugh at the same time.  
  
"Stop it!" she cried as Jon returned her to Gary, grinning. Alanna soon relaxed and was skimming around the pond quickly by the time everyone began to leave.  
  
You're really a child still. Faithful yawned. Alanna rolled her eyes and followed Jon, who was waiting for her. The rest of the group had already gone ahead and the woods were eerily silent in the growing darkness. Alanna stumbled over a branch, and Jon out his arm around her waist to steady her. she was very tired, and still weak, and she was grateful for Jon's strong arm around her.  
  
You're still too sick for this, Faithful scolded, and do you enjoy cuddling up to Jonathan?  
  
"How dare you, you prissy cat -." Alanna stopped, aware that Jonathan was listening to them. He looked at her oddly, but didn't say anything. Neither of them were paying attention to the path up ahead, so when a wolf snarled form the darkness in front of them, it startled them.  
  
"Mithros! Wolves, in these woods!" Jonathan gasped. He let go of Alanna, pulling his sword out. The wolf growled and moved towards Alanna, his eyes never straying from her face. Wishing she didn't have to stand her like a helpless lady, Alanna twisted the ring. A green glow appeared around the wolf.  
  
"It's sorcery!" she cried. Jonathan swung his sword at the wolf, who leapt towards Alanna. With a scream, Jon dove in front of her, cutting into the wolf's side. The wolf vanished into thin air.  
  
"Are you alright?" Alanna asked as she dusted snow off of Jonathan. Jonathan nodded grimly.  
  
"it almost killed you." He replied.  
  
"Roger almost killed me." Alanna retorted, "Normal wolves don't appear and then vanish. That was pure sorcery."  
  
"I know." Jonathan replied. He looked at her ring, "is that really a magic crystal?" he asked. When Alanna nodded, he sighed, "Roger's the only living person with Conte magic. If you're sure it was green - " Alanna nodded emphatically, " - then I guess I was wrong about him."  
  
  
  
The Midwinter Festival continued at the palace. On evening Alanna stood alone, in a small balcony above the Hall, watching behind a curtain. She heard some one enter. Jonathan stood there.  
  
"Lonely?" he asked.  
  
"Quite." Alanna admitted, "What are you doing up here?"  
  
"Escaping." Jon smiled. He tilted his head and looked at Alanna oddly, his face suddenly serious. "Do you dance?"  
  
"They've tried to teach me." Alanna replied laughing uneasily to shake off the weird look Jon was giving her.  
  
Jon placed a hand on her waist and picked up her other hand, waltzing around the small area. Alanna relaxed in his arms, letting him lead her.  
  
"You dance well." Jon murmured in her ear. Alanna met his eyes and wished she hadn't. She looked away nervously, unsure what she should say.  
  
Jonathan pulled her closer, smiling softly. Alanna stared at him, as he bent his head to kiss her.  
  
"Stop it!" she pulled away, horrified, her arms separating her from the prince. Jon realized she was shaking and let go of her hands.  
  
"I have to go." He mumbled, and he fled, leaving Alanna alone again. Breathing deeply, Alanna tried to control her thoughts. She didn't know what wrong with Jon - they'd been such good friends. Why did he want to ruin that friendship?  
  
Faithful slid into the room, winding himself around Alanna's legs.  
  
Maybe he's in love? He purred.  
  
"That's crazy! Of course he isn't!" she sighed, "Why does everyone have to grow up?"  
  
  
  
Alanna was very happy to leave for the convent a week later. Jon had been acting odd around her since their 'dance' and even Gary and Alex seemed different.  
  
Faithful was taken to the convent. Lady Charlotte, with three cats of her own, sniffed, and said the Faithful probably has fleas.  
  
Amalia and Clara listened, thrilled, to Alanna's account of the past few weeks. Alanna was deciding how far she should trust Amalia, when Amalia solved her worries for her.  
  
"Alanna, I - I think there's something you should know about me." She mumbled on day, "I'm not Duke Roger's niece -."  
  
"You're his daughter." Alanna interrupted, "I know." She then told Amalia about her visit to Jonakin Orson.  
  
"He promised he wouldn't hurt you." Alanna whispered, "He keeps lying to me about everything." She sat down, sighing, "I've been thinking - he talks so much about his 'plans' and how you ruin them all. Maybe - just maybe - he brewed the fever. After all, if you hadn't been there, Jonathan would have died."  
  
Alanna stared at her friend and sister.  
  
"Do you think - could Roger have helped create the war? They obviously had inside information - and Jon again could have died."  
  
"And again you ruined it." Amalia smiled, "he might have the powers, I don't know. And Princess Iliria might have helped him - with His Highness and all that. Though I don't know why they would want the letters if they were going to kidnap him anyway."  
  
Alanna nodded absently, barely hearing Amalia. Thinking about Iliria brought Jon back to her mind. Just thinking about him scared her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Amalia asked, "You've looked odd since I mentioned Iliria and Jonathan - oh! Is it Prince Jonathan? Do you - do you like him?" [A/N: ugh, how pathetic that sounds.]  
  
"It's the other way around - I think." Alanna replied gloomily, "he kissed me and he tried to do it again. He acts completely normal, and then he looks at me oddly - and it scares me." Alanna looked up into Amalia's eyes. "I wish he wouldn't spoil our friendship." she whispered sadly.  
  
You're too stubborn to see it as another form of friendship, Faithful remarked lazily.  
  
"You're so comforting." Alanna snapped. Amalia stared at her.  
  
"Did - the cat didn't just say that, did he?" she asked.  
  
Alanna nodded, and petted Faithful.  
  
"Don't let Roger see." Amalia advised, "I'm sure he's be overjoyed to meet a purple-eyed talking cat. Would he be able to hear him?  
  
"You just did, Jon could sometimes. I think anyone with the Gift can." Alanna replied.  
  
Amalia stood up, "Don't worry so much. Everything's going to be fine."  
  
Alanna smiled, wishing she had as much faith as Amalia did. Until she knew more about Duke Roger, and what her feelings for Jonathan were, nothing would be fine.  
  
  
  
Alex walked into Gary's room, and threw a piece of paper at him.  
  
"Letter." He announced, "From Alanna."  
  
Gary opened, curious because Alanna rarely wrote to anyone but Jon.  
  
Dear Gary,  
  
How are you? I wondered if you could do something for me. I didn't want to write to Jon about this, but do you think you could ask him question for me, casually bring it up? I want to know if Roger has the power to control other people's minds. Please, this is very important, the sooner you find out the better.  
  
Alanna  
  
Gary stared at this unusual letter and handed it to Alex.  
  
"Poor Alanna, she's probably too scared to write to Jon." Alex remarked, as he read it.  
  
"Did I hear my name?" Jon walked in just then. He didn't seem to notice Alex and Gary's confusion as they attempted to hide the letter. "Who's scared of me?"  
  
"Uh, no one." Alex said quickly. "We weren't talking about you."  
  
"Oh, really, just some other Jon?" Jon asked skeptically, "I heard Alanna's name too."  
  
Sighing, Gary motioned to Alex to give Jon the letter. Jon hadn't mentioned Alanna since she had returned to the convent, but he didn't seem angry with her like he had been a few weeks ago.  
  
Jon laughed as he read the letter, and handed it back to Gary.  
  
"I'll write her back." He said, "I don't know she was so scared of me."  
  
  
  
Alanna,  
  
I hope you and Faithful are fine. Everyone's all right here, except for my mother, who has a terrible cold. Am I really so scary, you won't even write to me? I'm sorry about that last week at the palace. Please don't be angry with me, and I'll try not to get carried away around you from now on.  
  
Answer to your question: yes, Roger could probably control someone's mind. What are you thinking of now? Be careful. Roger seems to be more dangerous than I thought and he could kill you if you mess around with his plans.  
  
Jon  
  
Alanna was very startled when she saw Jon's writing on the letter. By the end it, though, she was smiling. Even the small romantic mention in the first paragraph didn't bother he.  
  
Then she remembered the purpose of the letter - Amalia had been right. Alanna was also worried about the queen's cold. Had Jon mentioned that on purpose, because it too could be Roger's work?  
  
Alanna threw the letter in the fire. It was hard for her to communicate with Jon now. The letter came and went secretly - if Lady Charlotte ever read one, Alanna didn't know what would happen. Also, it was becoming risky to send letters. Duke Roger had the power to stop a messenger. He might even have spies at the convent, and there was no Alanna trusted to take verbal messages. So far she had been lucky. She knew her letters had been reaching Jon, and that his replies weren't forged. Roger would have never admitted to being able to control a war, or alluded to the troubles between herself and Jonathan.  
  
Don't worry, Faithful yawned, it's not like there's anything you and Jonathan need to talk about.  
  
"I do." Alanna replied, "I want to know about the Queen's cold. I want to know if he's responsible for all that we think he is."  
  
You can't send anything, it's too dangerous, Faithful snapped. As usual, he was right. For him, it was the end of the matter. For Alanna, it was just the beginning. 


	10. Plots and Poison

A/N: sorry this took forever, I have midterms next week, and so I'm very busy. Thanks again to my reviewers, and to everyone who has asked, yes, this is going to be A/J. I started this story after I read the first Alanna book, and my friend 'accidentally' told me, "Alanna's getting married - but not to who your thinking." So I was angry and wrote my own version where it was Alanna and Jon. Not that I gave her a huge selection though.. anyway, enjoy!  
  
  
  
April and May sped by with no more action from Duke Roger. Queen Lianne was still ill, though she seemed to be recovering slowly. Clara turned sixteen and so her father brought her to court. She often wrote about happy she was, without telling Alanna anything important. Gary wrote more often too, with hidden messages in his words from Jon.  
  
Alanna sixteenth birthday passes, and presents came to the convent from Sir Myles, Their Majesties, and Duke Robert. Sir Darin sent a huge diamond necklace, which Alanna though was ugly, Gary and Alex sent bracelets, and from Jon came another present to cause an uproar in the convent - mother-of- peal earrings and necklace. These pearls were rare in Tortall, and very few people could afford such luxury. Alanna treasured all of her gifts, but Jon's was by far the most special.  
  
You're in love, Faithful accused as Alanna opened her presents.  
  
"I'm not!" Alanna snapped at her cat, "You'd like a pearl necklace too!"  
  
Amalia turned her laugh into cough when Alanna glared at her, and handed her a package from Clara. When Alanna opened it, it contained silk handkerchiefs, embroidered with an A.  
  
"She must be bored." Alanna exclaimed horrified, "hand stitching and embroidering six handkerchiefs!"  
  
"Here's another box," Amalia announced, "Chocolates, from Duke Roger."  
  
Both Amalia and Alanna stared at the box, afraid to touch it.  
  
"Was there a note?" Alanna asked finally.  
  
"Just a quick letter, asking you to come visit us this summer." Amalia replied, "Oh, Alanna, don't eat them! And don't come to Conte this summer, he's trying to kill you!"  
  
Alanna ignored her friend's worries, and picked up one of the chocolates. No magic glowed from them.  
  
"There's only one way to find out if they're poisoned." Alanna smiled grimly, "Would anyone like to be my taster?"  
  
Amalia found on of Lady Charlotte's may cats that roamed the building, acting as if they owned the place. The cat didn't hesitate to take the chocolate. In only a few moments she began to choke and gasp, before collapsing on the ground, dead.  
  
I should regret the unnecessary killing of a fellow cat, Faithful drawled, but that is one cat I won't cry over. She always took all my food.  
  
  
  
Alanna stayed at the convent this summer, probably because her uncle didn't want her around. In early September, Amalia went to court. Alanna made her promise to write, and to be careful.  
  
"Not only of Duke Roger." Alanna warned, "You're beautiful. Many men will take advantage of your innocence and youth. Many ladies will hate you for being more popular than they are, and will try to ruin your life." Alanna tried to look stern, while Amalia giggled and blushed, "Tell Jon everything we know. And don't forget about me while you're having fun partying and flirting and making new friends." Alanna hugged her friend and waved her off.  
  
"Soon that will be you." Lady Charlotte inclined her head in the vanishing carriage's direction, "Thank the Goddess."  
  
Alanna laughed, to Lady Charlotte's surprise. Alanna was dying to get back to the palace, yet something in her wanted to stay safe behind these walls forever. It wasn't that she liked the convent, but the palace offered no protection against Duke Roger.  
  
  
  
The next two months sped by quickly for Alanna. Early December came without anymore 'accidents' or news from Duke Roger, though Amalia wrote that he was very busy. From Clara's frequent letters, Alanna discovered that Amalia had a number of admirers, mainly Jon and Alex. Later she heard a visitor at the convent telling Lady Charlotte that Amalia and the prince were sure to announce their engagement any day now.  
  
"They're my two best friends. I should be happy for them; I am happy for them." Alanna said one evening, more to herself than Faithful, "So why do I feel annoyed?"  
  
I wouldn't believe everything people say, Faithful replied knowingly, and when will you stop being stubborn and admit that you enjoyed the prince's change in feelings towards you? Alanna sighed and continued packing for the journey home. No one else referred to the palace as home, but other than the cabin in the woods, it was the only home Alanna knew. And now, faced with what should have been the happy prospect of returning to her home, Alanna had begun to dread it. Jon and Gary hadn't written for months, and they never said hello through Amalia and Clara's letters. Maybe she would be another lady friend, as Amalia and Clara were. They might even call her 'Lady Alanna' and be very polite, and expect her to be as formal to them. Or - horror of horrors - they might not want to have anything to do with her anymore. Alanna was almost scared to go back - she would rather live at the convent, thinking they were her friends, than live at the palace, knowing they weren't.  
  
"I've never been so scared in my life." Alanna whispered to Faithful as they set off for the palace a few days later. Riding alone on the carriage, Alanna felt more like a lady and less like herself. She knew she looked older, and, maybe, just possibly, a little bit prettier too, but she was the same inside.  
  
"I am." Alanna held Faithful tighter, "Really, I am."  
  
Not totally, Faithful argued, you've grown up inside too. And surely fighting in the Tusaine war or arriving at the palace for the first time was worse? Or maybe the wild cat, or the wolves?  
  
Alanna shook her head stubbornly. She knew it was silly to be so worried about such little and petty things, but she didn't want to go back to how her life had been before Jon, Gary and Alex had become her friends. And she would need friends to save her from Roger.  
  
When they arrived, Alanna stepped out of the carriage nervously. A few people turned to look at her, and she heard someone standing nearby say,  
  
"Well, yet another new lady, with the Duke of Naxen's carriage no less. I wonder who she could be?"  
  
So no one recognized her either. Duke Gareth said nothing more then a quick 'hello' and sent her away to her new rooms. Both Clara and Amalia came by, bursting with hurried gossip, and rushed out again, to dress for dinner. Alanna felt very alone.  
  
Wearing a new lilac dress, and Jon's pearl necklace, Alanna felt satisfied with her appearance. She couldn't do anything with her unruly auburn curls, so she let her hair down, before leaving for dinner. She found Gary waiting for her outside of the Grand Hall.  
  
"Hello, Alanna," He smiled at his cousin, "I've been instructed to introduce to properly. I'll try to do a better job than last time." They both smiled at the memory of Alanna arrival at the palace, three years ago.  
  
Gary led Alanna to Jon's end of the table, where the prince sat, with Alex, Amalia, Clara, and Lady Rosabel. A few other knights and ladies looked at Alanna with interest as Gary introduced her.  
  
"How are you?" Alanna asked Jon quietly, taking her seat between Jon and Gary.  
  
"Very happy to see you." Jon replied, making Alanna blush. Rosabel sniffed loudly.  
  
"Hello, Lady Alanna. You've changed so much I barely recognized you. That's what convents do to one. I'm so glad His Grace finally came to his senses and sent you away. She smiled sweetly from across the table, "of course, it's one thing to look like a lady, but I do hope all of us here act like ladies."  
  
Alanna felt her face turn red.  
  
"I wouldn't know, lady Rosabel. I've been away, and I'm sure you changed a lot." Alanna smiled innocently as Rosabel. Clara and Amalia hid smiled behind their hands, and Jon bit his lip and looked away from Alanna. Gary snorted, and after a freezing glare from Rosabel, began to talk to Alex a little too loudly. Alex's expression didn't change.  
  
"Oh?" Rosabel's voice would have cut ice, "For better or for worse?"  
  
"Well, I would hope for better." Alanna paused, pretending to puzzle over a problem, "I really don't see how you could get much worse."  
  
Rosabel stood up and swept away, leaving the five occupants of the table in fits of laughter. Only Alanna didn't say anything.  
  
"And I thought the convent would improve you!" Gary cried, obviously highly amused.  
  
"I'm sorry you're disappointed." Alanna replied. Jon grinned,  
  
"It's much more fun this way." He said. Alanna met his gaze and smiled too. She was happy that Jon was acting normal to her. She also noticed that Amalia was seated near Alex instead of Jon, and they seemed to be very deep in conversation.  
  
Soon enough, Gary and Clara moved towards the dance floor, and Alex and Amalia soon followed. A few knights Alanna didn't know moved towards her and began talking and flirting. It was a relief when Jonathan asked her to dance, even if Alanna was reluctant to after the previous time, but it was better than sitting around and listening to boring knights talk about boring things.  
  
"If I remember correctly, you dance quite well." Jonathan broke her thoughts with a mischievous grin." Alanna flushed as Jonathan and her waltzed around, not daring to meet his eyes.  
  
"You know," Jon continued, "you're very good at getting rid of the people I like the least - Ralon and Rosabel, for example."  
  
Alanna smiled, unsure if he was being serious.  
  
"Your Highness -." She whispered, but was cut off by Jonathan,  
  
"Why are you calling me that? I'm Jon to you, I always have been." He asked.  
  
"I don't know." Alanna replied truthfully, "people can change so much in a year."  
  
"Have I changed a lot?" his voice was very quiet, as they stopped dancing and they walked around the outside of the dance floor.  
  
"I - I don't think so." Alanna fidgeted nervously as Jon steered her outside, into the empty garden. "Maybe a little bit."  
  
"You've changed a lot. You've grown up - into a real beauty." Jon murmured. Alanna tried to stay calm,  
  
"There's been talk of you and Amalia marrying." She said.  
  
"She likes Alex better. She's just a friend - and she's never been as good of friend a you are." Jonathan explained.  
  
"Oh!" Alanna felt very uncomfortable.  
  
"You're wearing my necklace." Jon touched the pearls.  
  
"It's lovely, Jon. My favorite necklace." Alanna felt Jon's other arm go around her waist. She pulled away and looked at him. His face scared her so much; she had to look away again. "You've been celebrating too much." She whispered, "You've let all this nonsense about me being a beautiful lady get to you."  
  
"Have I?" Jon pulled Alanna close again. "Alanna, I've loved you for a long time ."  
  
"No!" Alanna pulled away again. "You - please don't Jon, I don't love you."  
  
Jonathan let go of her reluctantly.  
  
"I know." He whispered sadly, "and there doesn't seem to be a away to make you." Turning away, he walked back to the palace. Alanna felt awful, but she didn't love him, and never could. Sitting down, she felt tears stinging her eyes. She was going to loose her best friend whatever happened - but did she want to gain him as a lover instead?  
  
A/N: As much as I love romance, that is living proof of why I write so little. I cannot make it sound good! Eeek, that was bad. Please boost my spirit and tell me you liked it! 


	11. Fears

A/N: So very, very sorry this took so long, I've been very busy with school. The next chapter will be up a lot sooner, I promise. Thank you to all my reviewers, and enjoy!  
  
Alanna stayed away from Jonathan for a few days. Instead of spending time with her old friends, Alanna, Amalia and Clara spent more time together. Alanna was very grateful for their friendship. Gary, Alex and Jon had grown away from her; it wasn't the same as before with any of them. Gary treated her like a friend, but there were no more rides in the forest, or archery practices - he was too busy. Alex was quieter and more secretive than ever, but the love he had seemed to have for Amalia - and Amalia still had for him - was vanishing. Alanna seemed to be taking Amalia's place, yet he hardly ever spoke to her. Jonathan ignored Alanna, which hurt even though she knew she had hurt him. Also, all three of them were knights. They were often called away from the palace for days at a time.  
  
You're the miserable one. Faithful remarked, It'll never be like it used to be, so stop sulking. Would you really want to go rambling in the woods or fight your off your enemies like you used to with them?  
  
"I want it to be like last year - we went ice skating and rode through the forest, even thought they were knight and I was almost a lady. Now it's just a love mess." Alanna complained.  
  
Only you can change it, Faithful replied, go ice skating again, or ridding. They're sure to follow. Moping in your room will achieve you nothing. Faithful yawned, too much work if you ask me.  
  
Alanna smiled at her cat. Maybe Faithful was right. She was being silly over it all.  
  
  
  
So the next day Alanna, Clara, and Amalia went ice-skating. Gary and Alex joined them and convinced Jon to come too. It was a rather miserable walk there. Clara and Gary walked up ahead, talking and flirting, Alex drifted around Alanna silently, and Amalia and Jon walked alone, the latter looking angry, the former looking sad.  
  
Alex's silence annoyed Alanna, so she hurried to catch up with Jon and walked beside him. Alanna was beginning to wonder if he had even noticed her, when he said, without looking at her,  
  
"We went skating last year, didn't we? Your first time I think."  
  
"Second." Alanna replied, "But I bet I've forgotten how to again."  
  
"Bet you twenty coppers you can't get around the pond without falling over or grabbing onto someone." Jon teased.  
  
Alanna smiled. This was the Jonathan she knew  
  
"Deal." She replied, knowing she'd probably loose, "Just don't laugh."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Jon replied, hiding a smile.  
  
Alanna pulled on her skates quickly and stepped onto the ice, swaying a little. Jon caught her and gave her a push.  
  
"Off you go." he chuckled as she moved awkwardly forward. Alanna set off slowly at first, but she gradually sped up. Her body remembered from last year, and she made it all the way around without stumbling. Jonathan grimaced and handed over the money.  
  
"Come on then." She laughed, "Let's see how fast you can go."  
  
So Jonathan raced Alex around the pond, nearly knocking other people down in his rush to be first.  
  
"What's the prize?" he teased as he stopped beside Alanna again, "A kiss from the fairest?"  
  
"I think not." Alanna retorted. Seeing Alex moving towards her again, she skated off with Jon.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jon asked, "You're practically clinging to me."  
  
"I'm avoiding Alex." Alanna replied truthfully, watching Alex skate towards Clara, Gary and Amalia slowly, "he's annoying me. Besides, he's hurt Amalia."  
  
"You'll have to marry someday, even if you hate the idea of anyone loving you now." Jon pointed out.  
  
"I'll marry someone I love if I marry at all." Alanna snapped.  
  
"Like your mother?" Jon asked quietly.  
  
"if I loved someone poor, then yes, I'd run away with them. I wouldn't run away with a noble - there'd be something wrong." Alanna turned away from Jonathan, "and I'm a nobody. No one would think that I'd make a good marriage."  
  
"Legally, you're the Conte heir." Jon observed, "and everyone will know that someday, once we have enough proof to destroy Roger."  
  
"If that ever happens. By the time I have enough proof, he'll probably be king." Alanna sighed, "let's stop talking about gloomy things. I'll race you over to the others!"  
  
She sped off leaving Jon far behind. When he caught up they were both laughing. Alanna was thrilled that Jon was acting normal again. If only Amalia didn't look so miserable.  
  
  
  
That evening it was the first feast of the Midwinter Festival. There were guests from Maren - The ambassador and his wife, Lord Rikard and Lady Zoë, and many young nobles, including Princess Iliria and her husband Prince Christian, the youngest son of the Copper Isles King. Alanna wondered why they were here. King Mikal hadn't been helping the Tusaines, and despite the suspicions of Iliria's involvement, the two kings were friends again. It was till not a normal visit, as King Mikal and Queen Norala weren't here. Alanna wondered if King Roald was insulted by though of the ambassadors traveling in their place.  
  
The Marens were very friendly. The knights planned friendly jousts with the Tortallian knights, and Alanna and Amalia found themselves talking to Princess Iliria.  
  
"Of course," she chattered, "I've met Prince Jonathan before. Two summers ago - he's very charming." Iliria turned to Alanna, "I understand that you are a special friend of Jonathan's, Lady Alanna."  
  
"Oh yes." Alanna smiled politely, "we've been friends since we were children."  
  
Iliria smiled. Her dark green dress accented her eyes, and her blond hair cascaded down her back, reaching past her waist. Both Alanna and Amalia couldn't help disliking the lovely princess.  
  
"So it's just friendship? Oh, I though you and Jonathan were much closer." Iliria laughed, "Jonathan and I were very close once. Of course, it was two-week romance. And those horrible Tusaines used my letter to hurt poor Jonathan! Or tried to, at least. Some brave young knight saved him. I would love to meet that knight! I would be forever indebted to him. I am married, after all."  
  
Alanna smiled at Iliria again,  
  
"Actually, it was I who saved Jonathan."  
  
Iliria overdid her gasp of surprise,  
  
"Y-you? But.really? My how romantic! Really, what a pity you and Jonathan aren't closer! He must be so grateful to you, even if being rescued by a girl would be rather embarrassing to his pride." Iliria laughed lightly, "ooh, how daring of you!"  
  
Jonathan walked over to where the three ladies sat.  
  
"Good evening, Princess Iliria, Lady Alanna, Lady Amalia." He bowed politely, "I hope you are enjoying yourself."  
  
Iliria placed a hand on Jonathan's arm.  
  
"Oh, yes. Lady Alanna just told me that she is the one who saved my letters and your life! She's so brave."  
  
Jonathan's smile was forced, as he replied,  
  
"We're very grateful to her."  
  
"and so Christian will never know! That would have been quite awful. Though I do like you better than Christian. He can be horribly boring sometimes. If you joust tomorrow, you may wear my handkerchief - as a matter of courtesy and respect only."  
  
Jonathan smiled again, and Alanna had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.  
  
"Jonathan darling, do dance with me." Iliria whined, "Christian doesn't dance, and no one else has asked me yet."  
  
This wasn't true. Iliria had been asked many times, and had declined every time. Jonathan forced another strained smile and led her away with a apologetic glance at Alanna. She smiled, letting him know she was fine on her own.  
  
"She's such a chatterbox!" Amalia cried, "I pity Prince Christian."  
  
Gary and Alex walked over to the tow girls and sat down. Alanna had begun to realize how much they had grown up and changed in the last year. Gary used to be a ladies-man, but now he was devoting all of his attention to Clara. Though he was still as full of fun and jokes as ever, and enjoyed teasing Alanna, he was more serious too, and took his duties as a knight sincerely.  
  
Alex was an even better knight now, but he seemed to have grown even quieter and more into himself. Alanna remembered him when he was friendly and open. Now he was just his own friend. Alex had also showed no interest in ladies, unlike his friends, until this year. Like he did everything else, Alex had loved Amalia very strongly and wholeheartedly. Now he seemed to be transferring that attention to Alanna, and Alanna knew it wasn't easy to make Alex give up or change his mind. The difference between Gary and Alex was even more unbelievable now that in the past years.  
  
Jonathan too had changed. Still as handsome, charming and friendly as ever, he was a good knight and a responsible heir, but Alanna sometimes felt that she didn't know him; when he was being romantic, or helping his father. He'd make a very good king someday, but Alanna wished they could solve their current problems.  
  
"How are we?" Gary broke through Alanna's thoughts, "enjoying Iliria's company?"  
  
"She talks too much." Amalia replied, "And besides, there's something about her I just don't like."  
  
"Who does like her? Men - the ones she's bewitched. I personally think she's a snob." Gary continued solemnly, "But Jon's quite taken with her."  
  
"Quite." Alanna smiled at her cousin, "he was just thrilled when she asked him to dance."  
  
They laughed, and then Alex turned to Alanna, asking her to dance.  
  
"No, not now, Alex." Alanna replied casually. Alex's face fell and he walked away quietly.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Gary asked.  
  
"I've snubbed him again." Alanna replied glancing at Amalia who no longer looked happy. Gary noticed too and stood up,  
  
"Come dance with me. I know I'm not a very good substitute for Alex, but we'll find Jon and then you can make Alex jealous."  
  
Amalia laughed and followed Gary, the long train of her dress trailing behind her. After a few moments of sitting there alone, Alanna walked outside. She sat in the cool air for quite a while before Jonathan found her.  
  
"Hello." He sat down beside her, "I had to dance with Iliria until I was ready to murder her, and then Gary made me dance with Amalia, though I don't think Alex noticed, and now I've found you and I'm too tired to dance."  
  
"And I haven't danced at all." Alanna smiled, "what a miserable couple we make."  
  
"Really?" Jon looked at the girl beside him. In the moonlight she looked especially beautiful.  
  
"I could have." Alanna admitted, "half a dozen knights asked me and Sir Darin must have asked ay least ten times. Oh, and Alex."  
  
"And you wouldn't dance? Whom would you dance with?" Jon asked.  
  
"You." Alanna replied truthfully, "you're not boring like so many knights, or annoying like Sir Darin, or cruel to Amalia like Alex is being."  
  
"I dare say I've been cruel to a fair amount of people." Jon chuckled.  
  
"Not like Alex. Besides, you're fun to talk to and be with." Alanna continued, "Well, I'd dance with Gary too."  
  
"So much for making me feel like the special one." Jon grumbled, "You just had to mention Gary."  
  
"It's good for you to not get too full of yourself." Alanna laughed.  
  
"Thank you so much." Jonathan smiled and then his face changed, "you know, Iliria talked about Roger as if she knew him. And when she was seated next to him earlier, they were very deep in conversation about something. How big of a part do you think she has in all of this?"  
  
"I don't know, but that talkative innocence doesn't fool me. She could be a bad enemy." Alanna replied, "Amalia did tell you everything, didn't she?"  
  
"I made her." Jon admitted, "From how she's his daughter to the chocolates. He's dangerous, Alanna. Please be careful."  
  
"I will." Alanna smiled up at Jon, "but I can't let him kill you."  
  
"Well, I don't plan to die yet." Jon replied. There's no way Roger can win this." Jon replied flatly. Alanna wished it were true. Roger was powerful. Too powerful.  
  
  
  
A/N: Does anyone know how to do italics? They won't work for me. 


	12. Death by Sorcery

A/N: I'm making full use of my snow day to write lots and lots! For those who asked, this was originally written after Alanna: The First Adventure, before I knew Thayet existed and before I "knew" George very well. No they aren't in it. Other than that, thank you for reviewing, enjoy!  
  
The next day there were tournaments between the Tortallian knights and the Maren knights. The Tortallians proved they were better in most areas; Alex won quite a few jousts and fencing competitions, and so did Jon. Alanna watched the archery competition were the Marens were beating the Tortallians easily.  
  
"We can't win everything." Gary sighed, "Pity you can't compete."  
  
"I wish." Alanna smiled wistfully, "They'd probably all laugh at my poor attempts."  
  
"Hah! You'd create the fencing competition!" Gary laughed, "We're so hopeless we have to brag about a girl."  
  
Alanna grinned mischievously,  
  
"What if I did go out there?" she asked, "Would His Majesty be angry?"  
  
"Not if you won. Besides, there aren't any rules about women not participating. You still have time to enter." Gary smiled, "go on then!"  
  
Alanna shook her head firmly, suddenly embarrassed. Jon walked over in time to hear the end of the conversation.  
  
"Please, Alanna?" he begged, "I'm sure you could do a better job than most of those pathetic efforts out there."  
  
"No." Alanna felt Faithful sliding around her leg, purring,  
  
Go on, Miss I'm-still-wild-Alanna! He meowed.  
  
Alanna sighed,  
  
"Well, all right then. I'm not guaranteeing you'll get anything but a laugh though."  
  
Alanna was the last of the archers. All of Maren felt confident they would win as they watched the young girl walk out, laughing behind their hands at her.  
  
What am I thinking? Alanna asked herself. There's no way I can win this. I must be going crazy.  
  
Trying to calm her mind, Alanna aimed the bow, sending an arrow straight to he bulls eye. The other two followed quickly, leaving Alanna as astonished as the crowd. Slowly a few people started cheering and other dutifully clapped, but they all seemed too amazed and shocked to be happy. Alanna smiled up at a startled King Roald and left the arena.  
  
"Well done." Alex' quiet voice interrupted her thoughts as she walked back to the palace alone. "You were very good."  
  
"Thank you." Alanna replied, "So were you."  
  
"I could have done better." Alex hesitated, before grabbing her hand and adding, "Alanna, I need to talk to you."  
  
"No!" Alanna pulled away. When Alex looked dismayed, she sighed, "Alex, I'm not trying to be mean. Recently you've closed up and become your own friend. I don't feel like I know you anymore."  
  
"I - I might as well tell you." Alex sighed, "It's my father. He's ill and dying. I'll be the Earl of Tirragen at twenty, and I don't think I can do that."  
  
"I'm sorry." Alanna said softly, "but why don't you trust your friends? We could try and help you if you let us."  
  
Alex nodded, "but, Alanna, why won't you let me tell you -."  
  
Alanna turned around and walked away. She felt like she should pity him or at least feel some compassion for him, but she didn't. If anything she was angry with him for using his father's situation to try and make her guilty. And he was still hurting Amalia. That she couldn't forgive.  
  
That evening the second midwinter feast occurred. Alanna took the long way to the hall, through the gardens, so that she could think.  
  
"Hello." Alanna spun around to find Alex standing next to her, "how are you?"  
  
"Fine." Alanna replied uncertainly. Alex smiled and pulled a camellia off the tree she was standing under. He held it out, obviously intending it as a present for Alanna.  
  
"Most ladies wear flowers in their hair form their admirers. Why don't you?" Alex asked, his voice casual.  
  
"I don't have any admirers." Alanna replied flatly, staring at the flower being forced into her hand.  
  
"Don't you want one?" Alex asked. Before Alanna could reply, he pulled close and kissed her.  
  
"Alanna!" Jon's startled voice broke the kiss. Alanna pulled away from Alex, staring at the angry prince. "You - you said - the other night that you'd never love anyone! You lied!"  
  
Alanna couldn't recall saying anything along those lines, but she didn't blame Jon for thinking that was what she meant. When she saw Alex staring at her too she felt her temper rising.  
  
"You kissed him?" Alex asked, his narrowing.  
  
"No." Alanna replied coldly, "He kissed me. Just like you kissed me. I have no control over any of this."  
  
"You have plenty." Jon snapped, "You're enjoying this."  
  
"I am not!" Alanna cried angrily, "I didn't ask for you two to grow up and get all silly. And now you don't care what I want - just what you want."  
  
"That is not true." Jon said coldly. Without warning he tore the pearl necklace from around Alanna's neck and threw it on the ground, crushing it with his heel.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Alanna demanded furiously, "You're being so selfish, trying to be mean." Alex chuckled from somewhere behind her, something Alanna had never heard Alex do. Alanna spun around and glared at him, "the same goes for you." She snapped. Ignoring the two young knights, Alanna ran out of the gardens, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Gary was waiting in her room. When he saw Alanna's face he wisely said nothing and hugged her while she sobbed out the story to him.  
  
"I hate them both." Alanna finished. Gary smiled,  
  
"Many young women would love to be in your position." He pointed out. When Alanna glared at him, he sighed, "You stay here. I'll make some excuse if anyone asks me where you are."  
  
Alanna smiled thankfully at her cousin as he left. Faithful leapt onto her lap.  
  
You shouldn't be so miserable, he sniffed, though it was your favorite necklace.  
  
Alanna ignored her cat. Ever since she had returned to the palace everything had been a mess. She almost - almost - wished that Duke Roger would do something to try and kill her again. Anything to get her mind off Jonathan and Alex.  
  
  
  
Little did she know, Roger of Conte had her under very careful observation.  
  
Staring into the glowing crystal, Roger ground his teeth together angrily. His well-thought out plans for Amalia and Jonathan didn't seem to be working. The touching if somewhat idiotic fight between Jonathan, Alex, and Alanna wasn't what he wanted to see.  
  
"But she doesn't love him." Roger reminded himself, "And she's very upset. That might help me - solitary walks and such make it so easy to arrange 'accidents'." He rose and walked into his workshop. He was flipping through a book, when there was a knock on his door. Roger swore under his breath and opened it.  
  
"Amalia!" Roger stepped around the door, smiling, "How wonderful to see you! How are you, my dear?"  
  
"Fine." Amalia smiled nervously, "I wanted to talk to you about - about Jonathan."  
  
"Oh?" Roger's fake smile widened, "Has he fallen for your beautiful looks?"  
  
"No." Amalia replied, "and that - that potion you told me to give him - it's poison, isn't it? I'm not going to do it. I don't want to kill him, and I don't want you to hurt him or Alanna. I'll tell them you gave wanted me to poison Jon if you don't stop."  
  
"You dare to threaten me?" Roger screamed, "you think I couldn't kill you right now before you did anything to me?" The floor rocked and orange smoke filled the room.  
  
"Stop it!" Amalia screamed, "Don't - don't kill me!"  
  
That was the last thing Amalia said before she collapsed in a heap on the floor. Roger sucked in his breath and waved a hand, making all the smoke vanish.  
  
"I lost my control there." He muttered. Looking down on the unconscious Amalia, Roger smiled slightly, "I believe you are spending too much time with the lovely Alanna, my dear. I never though I'd have trouble telling you what to do." he waved his hands in the air, "when you wake up you won't remember a thing and you will obey my every command."  
  
  
  
A few days later Alanna was ridding with Moonlight through the forest. She wanted to be alone to think. The past few days she had avoided Jon and Alex, and Amalia had woken up, sick, in Duke Roger's room. She couldn't remember how she got there, and Roger wouldn't let her leave until she was better, so Alanna saw very little of Amalia. She had spent sometime with Clara and Gary, but Alanna was uncomfortable around two people who, as nice as they were, were so wrapped up each other that it hurt. There was no one she could talk to anymore. She was worried about Amalia and Roger's plans for her, but she couldn't even mention this to Jon.  
  
Just then, Moonlight snorted angrily and reared.  
  
"What's wrong?" Alanna said quickly, pulled Moonlight back. The horse just pranced uneasily. Alanna had never seen Moonlight this scared before. She slid of her back and tried to soothe her.  
  
A noise from the bushes behind her made Alanna spin around. A snake slithered towards her, hissing. It wouldn't surprise Alanna at all to discover that the snake was poisonous - and glowing orange. Alanna stepped away, and her foot snapped a twig. The snake reared its head and hissed, lunging for Alanna's ankle. Screaming, Alanna moved out of the way in time, cursing her stupidity at not bringing a sword. All she had was her magic, and she didn't know if that would work against Roger.  
  
The air around the snake began to turn a pinky-orange, and slowly, the snake's face transformed into the face of Amalia.  
  
Alanna gasped. Roger was using Amalia and her magic, so that if Alanna killed the snake, she'd kill Amalia too.  
  
Or wait. Was he using Amalia's magic? When Alanna grabbed her ring, the snake appeared orange, not pink. Maybe he was just trying to trick Alanna.  
  
The snake lunged again and Alanna forgot her worries about Amalia. She screamed the first magic word that came to her head, and the snake crumpled up and died. The air between the snake and Alanna was violet, and there was a violet glow surrounding the snake.  
  
"My magic!" Alanna gasped. She hadn't known how powerful her magic was until then - powerful enough to destroy Roger's snake.  
  
Alanna was shaking when she remounted Moonlight. She was worried about Amalia. In Roger's care, she was under his control and he might start using her for more than little tricks. And what if Alanna had hurt Amalia by killing the snake? She needed to ask Jon - no, she couldn't ask Jon. Jon was still angry with her.  
  
Alanna cantered Moonlight in silence for a while. Then an arrow whizzed by her shoulder, landing on the tree in front. Another flew over the other shoulder. The one zipped over her head. Alanna turned around; trying to see who was hiding in the shadows, shooting arrows at her, knowing it was no use. It had begun to grow dark and the arrows glowed eerily in the evening light. There was a long silence and then another one spun out of nowhere, narrowly missing Alanna.  
  
Alanna screamed, fear overwhelming her, and pushed Moonlight into a gallop. As she hung onto her horse, arrows flew by, scratching her or pulling on her hair. When they finally arrived at the palace, Jon and Gary stood by the stables. Alanna had never been so relieved to see them in her entire life.  
  
"Alanna!" Jon cried, "What happened?"  
  
Alanna knew she had to look a mess, with scratches down her bare arms from the arrows and her hair in a mess. Her purple eyes were huge as she stumbled off Moonlight, and her face deathly pale. Jon caught her as she collapsed against him.  
  
A/N: *winces*. Talk about melodrama! You have to remember that I wrote this when I was 12. Obviously I enjoyed soap opera type stories. That love triangle part was really pathetic, I'm sorry. 


	13. Lady in the Light

Alanna woke up to find Gary and Jon sitting beside her bed. Faithful leapt up on her, meowing loudly, 'You've been asleep for four days!'  
  
"Four days!" Alanna gasped, "But that's not possible!" Gary stared at her, but before he could say anything, Jon exclaimed,  
  
"Are you feeling better? Duke Baird didn't know what to do, and Roger said there was no hope. Alanna, we were so worried."  
  
"You let Roger near me?" Alanna cried angrily, "And you trusted his opinion? He's the one responsible for this!"  
  
When Gary and Jon both stared at her, obviously still under the impression that her current state of weakness had only been an accident in the forest, Alanna realized she had to explain. It was only when she was telling them what had happened, that she remembered Amalia.  
  
"Have you seen Amalia?" Alanna asked quickly, while Jon and Gary were still trying to take in her confused explanation.  
  
"You killed Roger's snake." Was Jon's reply, "Do you have any idea of how powerful you must be?"  
  
"And that snake had Amalia's face." Alanna said angrily, "Have you seen her?"  
  
"Of course." Gary said, "Roger let her get up a yesterday. She wasn't very sick."  
  
Alanna glared at them, exasperated. Did she have to spell it out? Wasn't it obvious that Amalia was ill because of Roger?  
  
Alanna sat up, and swung her legs around.  
  
"Roger said you shouldn't get up yet." Gary said quickly. Alanna glared at him. Jon stood up, and dragging Gary with him, said,  
  
"Don't be an idiot, Gary, Alanna's perfectly fine." He grinned at Alanna and pushed the confused Gary out the door. His grin vanished as he turned back, to look at her,  
  
"Alanna, I'm sorry about the other night." He said quietly, "I don't know what was wrong with me, I -."  
  
"It's all right. I understand." She interrupted, even though she didn't understand at all. Jon smiled, obviously relieved,  
  
"Friends again?" he asked.  
  
"Friends." Alanna smiled.  
Alanna found Amalia alone in her room that afternoon.  
  
"Alanna!" Amalia cried, "You're awake - are you all right? If Roger hurt you again, you should leave here; it' so danger -."  
  
"It's more dangerous for you." Alanna interrupted. Quickly she told Amalia about her ride a few days ago. Amalia gasped and stared, her eyes huge.  
  
"Oh, Alanna." She whispered. The Amalia began to tell her story - her visit to Roger's room a few days ago, her mysterious illness that she had gained so suddenly, and his reluctance to let her leave.  
  
"Amalia, listen to me." Alanna say down beside her friend and half-sister, "He will kill you. Threatening him was a very stupid move. He's been able to control you for years, and now he's using you and your magic to hurt me. We need to find a way for you to leave."  
  
"I'm not leaving." Amalia replied obstinately, "I can stand up to him, and you and Jonathan can help protect me. Besides, I can help you. He trusts me."  
  
Alanna decided not to bother telling Amalia that Roger probably no longer trusted his daughter. Her rebellion against his plans had shown him that she was on Alanna's side. He would only use more magic now.  
  
She can hurt us and help him while we still think she's our friend, Alanna thought but didn't say.  
  
In Roger's desperation to be king he would kill anyone who might help him.  
Alanna decided that she had to do something about Roger. There had to be a way to stop him before he killed anyone, but she didn't know where to start. She wanted to talk to Jon, but he was preparing to leave for Port Legann.  
  
"I'll only be away a few days." Jon said irritably when Alanna expressed her worries about the safety of the trip, "It's imperative that I collect this package personally. You worry too much."  
  
"I just don't want Roger to hurt you." Alanna replied, knowing she sounded like a baby, "I need your help with all of this, not your death."  
  
"Well, my squire will make sure I don't die." Jon smiled at Alanna comfortingly. Alanna sighed,  
  
"I know he will." She smiled up at the prince, "but I could do a better job."  
A few days after Alanna later, Queen Lianne and Myles both fell very ill. She was convinced this was more of Roger's tricks, but she had no one to talk to. Clara was visiting Hunsly and had persuaded Amalia to come too, much to Alanna's relief. Gary was on border patrol, Alex had returned home to be with his father, and she couldn't contact Jon, magically or otherwise. Alanna assumed he was ignoring her attempts, and gave up trying when it gave her a headache.  
  
Alanna visited the queen once, and Myles quite a few times, and, just like she'd thought, they were both glowing a steady orange. All of the healers were unnerved by the appearance of what would normally be considered a fever epidemic harming only two people. Alanna didn't know why Roger would want to harm Myles either. True, the old knight had given Alanna some very useful clues to help her discover what Roger was doing, but he had done so unwittingly.  
  
"Alanna?" Myles croaked from the bed. Alanna rushed over to him and he smiled faintly, "You're like my child. Be careful, my dear, evil is in this palace, ready to destroy us all. And don't ignore love, for it will help you." His voice drained away and Alanna felt like kicking herself. She was trained healer, for the Goddess's sake, why wasn't she doing anything?  
  
"Don't worry, Myles, I'll save you." Alanna whispered. Unlike years ago when she had fought to save Jonathan, Alanna could now make a fire in her hand quickly, and did so. She reached into Myles' soul and again she saw the Dark God and his demon servants, laughing at her from the fire. Alanna struggled with her sudden exhaustion and began to pray.  
  
"Goddess of Light, please answer my prayer." Alanna trailed away, dumfounded as a visions appeared above the bed. A beautiful lady with long raven black hair, skin as white and as flawless as porcelain, and eyes like emeralds stood there, her red lips smiling gently. Alanna knew it had to be the Goddess herself.  
  
"You're too late, my child. Sir Myles will go with the Dark God now." The Goddess' voice was light and musical, "don't worry. I'm watching you and Jonathan. You have my ring and my cat. They will help you achieve your goals."  
  
Alanna drew herself out of Myles. The Dark God and his demons vanished, and the white light around the Goddess grew stronger.  
  
"Beware of your fears - Duke Roger of Conte. He is powerful, but you must wait to strike, or you shall be killed and all that you work to save destroyed. Your second fear is love - you cannot ignore it for much longer, child. You are scared it will harm you, but it can only help you in the upcoming difficulties."  
  
"Everyone says that." Alanna whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks, "but I don't love Jon."  
  
"Be faithful to what's inside you." The Goddess replied, "and don't pretend to yourself; you'll only end up hurt."  
  
Alanna nodded. Be faithful to what's inside her? Was the Goddess talking about Faithful?  
  
"He is my cat." The Goddess nodded, as if she could read Alanna's mind, "your third fear is the one you hide deepest inside you, but one that will disturb you the most if it is not quieted. You fear the truth - the truth about yourself and you identity; the truth about your place in life. You were born to fight - don't stop now. You were born a Conte - never forget that. Duke Roger is a man; you can overcome him. Love is inside you; you just have to bring it out. And once you learn to love, you can learn the truth, and to face the truth eve when it hurts. Once you have accomplished that, you will be happier, and lead an easier life. Try, Alanna, and never give up. Try."  
  
The Goddess vanished slowly, still smiling, leaving Alanna alone with the body of Sir Myles.  
  
She could defeat Duke Roger.she had to accept love.she needed to face the truth. Alanna's head spun, and she sat in silence, crying and thinking.  
  
She did fear Roger; she knew that. She was scared that his plans would succeed and that Jonathan and the King and Queen would die. Whenever he talked to her, or even looked at her, Alanna felt that behind that pleasant smile and cheerful nature, there lay a menacing, evil, not quite human man. Every word in her direction was a threat, every glance a warning; all telling her to give up, that she was no match for him. But the Goddess thought Alanna was a match for Roger, even though Alanna was an inexperienced girl who had taught herself most of her magic and sword skills, while Roger was older and more skilled, trained by the best and better than them all.  
  
'But you killed his snake with your magic', a little voice in her head said, 'and you fought his fever and saved Jonathan when no one else could. Roger should fear you.'  
  
Alanna didn't know if she feared love, but she certainly didn't like it when Jonathan and Alex said they loved her. Maybe it did scare her; she worried that she couldn't be friends with the two knights if she was their lover as well. She also didn't want to give part of herself to anyone. If gave her love to someone, could she still be herself? Wouldn't she loose part of Alanna? And why did everyone say that she and Jon belonged together? Surely she would know if she loved Jon!  
  
'I'm not ignoring it.' Alanna though fiercely, 'but I don't love Jon! I don't want to love him!'  
  
As for her third fear, the truth, Alanna knew this could be true. She was scared to tell anyone who her father was. When her mother had told her of their heritage, Alanna had wished she hadn't. She was happy not knowing that she was a noble, or that she was the daughter of the Kings' nephew and the sorcerer of all sorcerers - or that that sorcerer was plotting to take the throne. And she didn't know what to do with her self. What would happen to her if Roger were to be stopped? She had no place in the structure of court, and she would probably never marry. Who would marry the unladylike, adventurous, temperamental and plain daughter of a traitor and a lady considered to be no better than a prostitute by so many?  
  
But perhaps Alanna would only discover her place in society and calm her final fear when she had overcome the other two. The Goddess had said she was born to fight, but was that with a sword or with magic or just standing up for her beliefs? How should she get rid of Roger? As for the Goddess' other comment, to never forget that she was a Conte, what did that mean. All Alanna wanted to do was forget that she was a Conte. There was no honor in being related to the Conte, even if they were the royal line.or wait, did the Goddess mean that she should be proud of her legacy? That she should act like a Conte? The Contes were strong, powerful, determined, proud and regal, and they excelled at all they did. Was she meant to use determination, strength, power and pride to win these battles? Did she have any of those qualities?  
  
There were far too many questions for Alanna to answer ever, let alone right now, kneeling beside Sir Myles. She felt someone standing beside her. Gary hugged her shoulders comfortingly, his own face displaying misery over the death of their friend.  
  
"Alex is back." Gary whispered as people filled the room and he led Alanna away. "He's an earl now, and I think he needs comfort too."  
  
Alex said little to either Alanna or Amalia, but he seemed to be over his attack of love for Alanna. Either that or he was too miserable right now to care about anyone. His withdrawnness seemed to have increased, not surprisingly, but he was also nervous, glancing over his shoulder often, jumping at the slightest sound.  
  
It's all changing, Alanna thought. Myles was dead, and Jon had been gone two days longer than he had planned. What if he was dead too?  
A/N: Writing that gave me many new ideas for the end. I'm sorry it wasn't a very happy chapter, or an eventful one, but Alanna has a lot of internal conflicts to solve. *Nods importantly*, Yes, I pay attention in English. 


	14. Love at Last Sight

A/N: I'm so very, very, VERY sorry that it took so long to finish this chapter. I've been very, very busy lately, with homework and dance and color guard. With a color guard competition next week (in Florida!), I may not be able to write more for a few weeks. Keep reviewing because I love getting them!  
  
"Well, one's dead." Duke Roger muttered, "But I still can't find Jonathan!"  
  
"Perhaps -." Sir Darin smiled hopefully at Roger, and stepped forward.  
  
"I don't want your ideas! I want you to give this necklace to Alanna. She will be in your power and you can lure her away and kill her! And don't mess it up!" Roger snapped.  
  
"Anything, master." Darin mumbled and left the duke alone. Roger picked up a large crystal and muttered a few words over it. Iliria's face appeared.  
  
"What now? I'm busy, Roger." She complained.  
  
"Iliria, my pet, Jonathan is somewhere between here and Port Legann." Roger replied, a knowing smile forming on his face.  
  
Iliria's eyes lit up.  
  
"Oh, wonderful! Don't worry, I'll find him. You'll never see your cousin again." She laughed.  
  
"If I do, Iliria." Roger shrugged, leaving the threat undefined.  
  
"Don't you trust me?" Iliria smiled sweetly, "I'm almost there - oh, look! I've found him! His squire has a poison arrow in his shoulder. Yours I suppose? You are clever, darling!" with another laugh Iliria's face vanished. Roger smiled. Iliria would manage, but he wasn't so sure about Darin. Iliria had powers - Darin didn't.  
  
"But Jonathan's the main problem." Roger laughed, and returned to developing his aunt's illness.  
Jonathan was riding through the forest, rain dripping through the branches to splash him and Darkness. His squire was lying with a poisoned shoulder back at the camp Jon had built. Jonathan was looking for food.  
  
He heard horse hooves behind him. Turing Darkness around, Jon came face to face with Princess Iliria.  
  
"Hello, Jonathan." She said evenly.  
  
"What are you doing here, Iliria?" Jon demanded.  
  
"To see you." Iliria replied simply.  
  
"Why?" Jon asked, instantly on guard.  
  
"Jonathan!' Iliria cried, aghast. "Don't you realize that I love you? I - oh, Jonathan, I hate Christian! Take me away to - oh, somewhere! We'll be happy; I know we will. I'd be happy anywhere with you!"  
  
Jonathan stared at Iliria in disbelief. Before he could say anything she continued,  
  
"You love me too, don't you?' Iliria whispered, "Jonathan, you said! You said you loved me! You promised!" Iliria was screaming, "Have you lied to me? Oh, Jonathan, don't tell me you lied!"  
  
"Iliria, I don't love you anymore." Jon said finally.  
  
"Jonathan! Jonathan, darling, don't hurt me!" Iliria gasped.  
  
"Iliria, please." Jon began to feel slightly annoyed. "I don't love you anymore."  
  
Iliria lowered he head, her blonde hair covering her tear-streaked face. She ground her teeth together, thinking furiously while Jon watched. She had been so sure the sweet act would work.  
  
When she said nothing for a long time, Jon turned Darkness around and rode off, ignoring her soft sobs.  
  
"Jonathan!" Iliria pushed her horse into a canter and rode up to him. "No, don't go. Kiss me first. One little kiss, then I'll go away, I promise!"  
  
Jonathan glared at the princess sitting on the horse beside him. She was fluttering her eyelashes and smiling prettily, which only made Jonathan angrier.  
  
"Iliria, go home." He snapped.  
  
"Oh, darling, don't do this to me - to us!" Iliria blinked back tears.  
  
"Your Royal Highness, if you no longer need me help, I shall be going." Jon replied, before pushing Darkness into a gallop. Behind him, Iliria's beautiful face clouded over with fury. She flicked her hand in his direction, muttering a curse under her breath. When nothing happened, she stared at her hands and screamed in frustration.  
  
"How very typical!" she snapped, hitting her horse in her anger, "My powers have dried up and so has my charm. How dare that little beast get away with this! I'll get him!" She paused, and paled, before adding "That is, if Roger doesn't kill me first."  
  
"Lady Alanna?" Sir Darin approached Alanna, who was sitting on a bench in the empty garden. " I heard that Sir Myles has died. He was a very nice gentleman. I am so sorry."  
  
Alanna forced a smile, "Thank you for your kind thoughts, Sir." She said quietly.  
  
"I have brought you a present I know you will appreciate." Darin continued. Alanna accepted the package he held out cautiously. She opened it to reveal a sparkling emerald necklace. It sparkled and twinkled, and Alanna stared at it, entranced.  
  
"How lovely!" she cried, "It's beautiful!" She moved to put it on, brushing her left hand as she did so. Her finger touched the ring and she noticed the orange glow around the emeralds. Alanna dropped it like it was on fire, furious that she could have been so stupid to nearly fall for Duke Roger's trick.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." Alanna started at the shattered pieces on the floor. Perhaps you could find a servant to clean this up?"  
  
Sir Darin bowed and moved away, mumbling something under his breath. Alanna ignored him as she hurried back to her room. Faithful looked up form his nap as she entered, flustered and upset.  
  
'I hope Jonathan hasn't been tricked.' Faithful purred. 'And I'm surprised the Duke would resort to using people like Sir Darin. At least Iliria has brains.'  
  
"Don you think Iliria has trapped Jon?" Alanna cried, sitting down on Faithful's tail in her shock. Faithful looked at her reproachfully.  
  
'You'll have to hope he too smart to fall for it.' Was his only bit of comfort.  
Duke Roger picked up the crystal he used to talk to Iliria and muttered to words under breath. Iliria's miserable face appeared.  
  
"Well?" Duke Roger demanded, "Have you got him yet?"  
  
"He sort of escaped." Iliria admitted.  
  
"What?" Roger demanded too stunned to scream.  
  
"I used every ounce of my charm." Iliria replied, "But he resisted. I cried, I pleaded - it did absolutely nothing."  
  
"Iliria, what exactly were you doing?" Roger asked between clenched teeth.  
  
"I told him that I loved him, I wanted to run away with him, I'd do anything for him." Iliria sighed, "Oh, Roger, the worst part is, when he left o tried to freeze him - my powers are gone!"  
  
Roger ground his teeth together furiously.  
  
"It was so convincing too!" Iliria continued, oblivious to Roger's anger, "I mean, could a normal man resist someone as beautiful as me crying and begging to marry him?"  
  
"The Gods are on his side. At least one of them is protecting my dear cousin." Roger muttered while Iliria prattled on. A knock on the door startled Roger. Iliria vanished quickly as Sir Darin entered the room.  
  
"Where is she?" Roger demanded, a feeling of foreboding washing over him.  
  
"She - she dropped the necklace, your Grace. I - I almost had her."  
  
"What!" Roger screamed, "What good is almost?"  
  
"Your Grace, I'm sorry." Sir Darin mumbled incoherently.  
  
"Sorry? You dare to say sorry?" Duke Roger slammed his fist into the table. "Get out of my sight, you blithering idiot!"  
  
Sir Darin didn't need to be told twice. He ran out of the room as Roger cursed and threw a crystal across the room.  
  
"Idiots! How could they fail me?" he cried, "I will have to do it all by myself now, to make sure my next plan succeeds. No one escapes Duke Roger of Conte!"  
"If Jon doesn't come soon." Alanna whispered to Amalia, "it's been two weeks!"  
  
"I'm sure he's fine. Roger will try to kill you, or their Majesties first." Amalia replied uncertainly. They stood outside the Temple after Sir Myles' funeral.  
  
"All Roger has to do is kill Jon, and then he's heir to the throne. He may not even risk killing Their Majesties." Alanna snapped.  
  
"Maybe he stayed in Port Legann for awhile." Gary suggested.  
  
"Without sending anyone word?" Alanna replied skeptically.  
  
"Why, hello, Lady Alanna, Gary, Amalia." Duke Roger stood next to them, smiling, "How are you?"  
  
"Fine, Your Grace." Alanna gulped. Had he heard them talking?  
  
"And where is Jon?" Roger continued pleasantly.  
  
"Jon is in Port Legann. He should be coming home soon." Gary explained.  
  
"He's still gone? Perhaps we should send out a search party?" Roger's eyes scanned Alanna's face quickly.  
  
"Oh, he decided to stay in Port Legann a few days longer then planned." Alanna lied. She hoped Gary and Amalia didn't look surprised. Duke Roger's eyes narrowed slightly, and then he smiled again.  
  
"Well, I'm sure everything is all right. We just wouldn't want anything to happen to my dear cousin, would we?" His tone of voice and smile sent shivers down Alanna's spine as the Duke moved away.  
  
"He probably can figure out if you were lying." Gary muttered.  
  
"He probably knows exactly where Jon is." Alanna retorted. Gary shrugged, and moved away to talk to Alex.  
  
"Let's find Clara." Amalia said brightly as they reached the palace gardens.  
  
"I need to think." Alanna replied. "I'll stay here."  
  
Amalia frowned, but she left Alanna sitting on a bench in a corner of the garden.  
  
Alanna didn't know how long she had sat there, when she noticed a figure walking up the hills from the stables. A very familiar figure.  
  
"Jon." Alanna whispered. He looked tired and disheveled, but it was her Jon. Alanna's heart soared when she saw him. She realized everyone was right. She did love Jon. It had taken losing him to understand this.  
  
Jumping up, Alanna ran down the hill.  
  
"Jon!" she cried, "we were so worried about you! I thought maybe Roger." she trailed off as she stopped, as few feet away from her prince.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine." Jon replied off-handedly. "Roger did try. He shot my squire with a poison arrow, and then sent Iliria to sweet talk me into running away with her."  
  
"What - what happened?" Alanna whispered.  
  
"Nothing." Jon replied. His face softened. "Alanna.he murmured. Alanna moved into his arms and his lips brushed her cheek. "I love you."  
  
Sapphire met amethyst as Alanna looked up at Jon. She felt her eyes fill up with tears, but she didn't look away.  
  
"I love you too."  
The months flew by for Alanna after that. Duke Roger seemed to be lying low, and life in the palace was peaceful. Alanna spent the days with her friends, but most of the time with Jonathan. Whether they were riding, or practicing fencing, or just talking, Alanna began to realize that just because their relationship has changed, their friendship hadn't gone away. it was still there, and even stronger than ever.  
  
In early May, Roger left court for an unknown reason. Soon after that news came from Maren that terrified Alanna. For the past four months Prince Christian had been seriously ill, and now he was dead. King Mikal and King Roald were considering betrothing Jonathan and Iliria, and marrying them as soon as possible. Seeing that a year ago King Roald had mistrusted Iliria, suspecting her of helping to aid Tusaine against them, this reeked of magical influence.  
  
"I can't believe my father's idiot enough to want to force me to marry Iliria." Jon complained sinking down into a chair in Alanna's room one evening. "He used to hate he, and now."  
  
"It may not happen." Alanna replied, sitting across from him on her bed.  
  
"Goddess, aren't you worried?" Jon demanded.  
  
"If this is Roger's plan - and we may just have Roger fixed permanently in our minds - then there isn't much of a chance of you living after the wedding."  
  
"That's not what I meant." Jon snapped, "I don't love Iliria."  
  
"You used to." Alanna replied, knowing she sounded spiteful and jealous.  
  
"And now I don't!" Jon nearly screamed. He lowered his voice, "I love you, Alanna." I wont ever marry Iliria, but I need your help to expose Roger."  
  
"What do you think I've been trying to do for the past year?" Alanna asked irritably. When he only regarded her thoughtfully, she sighed, "Jon, I will expose Roger. I promise."  
  
"I know." Jon smiled, "I know you will."  
A/N: Wasn't that sweet? I enjoyed writing all the parts with Roger.and Iliria has to be the most fun character to write. Hit the little button and tell me what you think! 


	15. Eighth Escape

A/N: Whee! It's Spring Break this week, so I have more time to write (I hope), and maybe (just maybe) finish this!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Over the next few weeks, Alanna began the difficult task of trying to find proof of Roger's traitorous activities. Roger covered his tracks well, and though Alanna managed to search his room, there wasn't a single sigh of sorcery to be seen. His workroom was another story. It was lock and magic proof, and Alanna didn't have the ability to break into it. She continued working on it in the little time alone she had. She knew Jon's powers far surpassed her own, but she didn't want to ask him. This was something she had to do on her own.  
  
Alanna was riding in the Royal Forest a few days later. She hadn't been gone long when she heard horses hooves galloping behind her. Warily, remembering her last ride, she turned around, only to come face to face with Gary.  
  
"Hello!" he greeted her, "Can I join you."  
  
"Of course." Alanna replied, glad to see her cousin. They spent so little time together, and Alanna realized she had missed their conversations. Gary could always be relied on to make her laugh. Today, however, he seemed serious and worried, saying very little as they rode.  
  
"Alanna, how dangerous is Roger?" he asked finally. Alanna blinked, not expecting the question and not knowing how to answer.  
  
"More dangerous than any other person or thing in this country." She said finally, "To the King, and Queen, and Jonathan at least. And to all of us if he were to be King."  
  
"Do you know who is helping him?" Gary asked.  
  
"I think so.there may be others, I suppose." Alanna had never thought about it. It was a scary thought; that more people could be in league with Roger.  
  
"Is - is Alex?" his face was plainly worried.  
  
Alanna stared at her cousin.  
  
"I've never considered him as a possibility." She replied finally.  
  
"So you're not sure." Gary sighed, "He's one of my best friends, but I barely know him anymore. And he spends a lot of time with Roger, if you hadn't noticed. Roger is about the only person he still talks to, but they never talked until a few months ago - after Alex's father died."  
  
"He's changed, yes, and he's much more withdrawn than he used to be, but he talks to Amalia now as well." Alanna argued, "I was hoping that they were returning to how it used to be between them."  
  
"They are nothing like how it used to be." Gay replied, "and that is no reason for talking, and fencing, with Roger so much."  
  
"He's Amalia's guardian." Alanna knew it sounded stupid as she said it, "But what does Alex gain from helping Roger? And do you have any other proof that he is?"  
  
"His father had some business deal with Roger last year, I remember." Gary explained, "Perhaps Roger somehow talked the Earl into helping him. Alex has spent all his time in his room since his father's death, apparently going over Tirragen records and such. He could just be talking to Roger about business, continuing whatever his father started, but he could be taking over other things his father started - a position in Roger's plans. And he's been positively hostile to Jon since then."  
  
"He and Jon argued a few months ago - " Alanna began.  
  
" - Over you." Gary interrupted.  
  
"Yes." Alanna sighed, "and that is a stupid reason to plot against Jon. It sounds incriminating, but that's not enough to decide if Alex's a traitor."  
  
"I know." Gary agreed, "But I don't trust him anymore. Can you find out, at least to make me feel more comfortable about it? Or do you want me to talk to Jon?"  
  
"I'll try." Alanna said, "You've made me worry now. But, what does Alex know about Roger from us?  
  
"You only trusted Amalia and Jon, and Jon only trusted me." Gary replied, "Unless Amalia told him something, he know nothing."  
  
Which was too possible to be comforting. Alanna was about to say that when she heard a noise in the bushes behind them. Gary heard it to and turned his horse around. An arrow flew out of nowhere, hitting Gary in the neck. Gary slumped forward, clutching at his neck, as two men crept out of the bushes, swords in hand and a nasty glint in their eyes. Alanna whispered a few words, making her sword appear in her hand, and wheeled Moonlight around to face the intruders. Neither moved; they just stood there watching her, grinning evilly. Finally one of them lunged at Moonlight. Moonlight backed away nervously, and Alanna slid off her back. She looked at her opponents and gulped. Both were at least a head taller, and looked like they had been born with a weapon in hand, not to mention their own very big hands, which could hurt her by themselves.  
  
You were born to fight. The Goddess has told her that. With no formal training, Alanna didn't know she could possibly compete with what obviously were professionals. She was just glad she hadn't worn a dress.  
  
They both attacked at once, from either side, determined to wear her out. In only a few minutes Alanna felt tired from fighting two men at the same time. She could watch carefully as she blocked blows, but they gave her no openings.  
  
Or wait. One of the men stumbles slightly on a twig. Alanna swung her sword around and cut his chest. It wasn't deep enough to be fatal, but he stared at the slow stream of blood in surprise. Alanna swung again, cutting a deeper line beside the first one. He stumbled back, and his sword dropped, as Alanna turned to her other assailant. The man cut her right arm as she turned, and Alanna winced, mentally kicking herself for being so slow. Blood spilled down her sleeve as she backed away, switching hands.  
  
"Give up while yer still alive." The man snarled.  
  
"And stand patiently while you kill me?" Alanna retorted, springing forward as she did so. She cut his side before he put his sword up. The malicious expression on his face didn't change though and he didn't let his attack hesitate. Alanna ground her teeth together, trying to ignore the sweat dripping down her forehead and the blood spurting from her arm. She spun around quickly, hitting his leg with her foot and causing him to falter. Immediately she cut into his already deep gash. He fell down, grabbing his side in pain, his eyes bulging in shock.  
  
"'E never said ye could fight." He gasped, "'e said we could kill you easy."  
  
Alanna didn't bother asking who he was. Once Roger realized his magic wasn't working, he decided to try another way. Whether or not he thought she might put up a fight she didn't know. But now he would know she could use a sword. Alanna didn't know if that was good or bad.  
  
The other man groaned and tried to sit up. Alanna had forgotten he was still alive. Pulling a knife out of the dead man's belt, she hurled it at the other man. Amazingly it hit its target, and the man collapsed on the ground, falling still.  
  
Alanna stumbled against Moonlight. Blood soaked the pale blue sleeve of her shirt. Gary had sat up, blood pouring down his neck. Neither of them was in any condition to ride, especially when more of Roger's men could be lurking in the shadows. Alanna pulled herself onto Moonlight's back, her arm screaming in pain. Moonlight led her, as Alanna could barely sit up. The ride back was slow and painful for both Gary and Alanna. Luckily, Jon was waiting by the stables, worry written over his face, when they rode up. He sent someone to fetch a healer of Gary and insisted on carrying Alanna to Duke Baird himself, ignoring her protests. Duke Baird bandaged her arm, clearly wanting to know how she had managed to loose so much blood, but she waited until he had left the room to choke out the story to Jon, before falling asleep, her hand in his.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gary's remarks about Alex's possible involvement with Roger wouldn't leave Alanna alone. She had never considered that his recent change had anything to do with Roger.  
  
'Pacing around your room will do nothing,' Faithful purred, 'Alex left early this morning. He will probably return tonight, so now is the perfect time to examine his room.'  
  
Alanna glanced at her cat, who only rolled over and went back to sleep, showing no sign of wanting to come with her. Hoping no one saw her, Alanna made her to Alex's rooms, which were situated in the old quarters if the palace, far away from most of the daily commotion.  
  
Unlocking the door with a whispered word, Alanna slowly crept into the room. Like everything else about Alex, the room was plain and dark. His desk was bare of any papers, but all the drawers were unlocked. Without any magic powers of his own, Alex had no way to protect his belongings from Alanna.  
  
Alanna sat there for a long time, reading through documents about Tirragen, wondering if she wasn't on a wild goose chase. After going through every single drawer in the desk and dresser, Alanna glanced around the room, frustrated. Surely there must be somewhere..  
  
The box on the table next to his bed caught Alanna's eye. When she touched her ring it sparkled with magic, obviously one of the charms one could buy from sorcerers in need of money. It was powerful, Alanna realized, as she picked the box up, but not powerful enough. The lock snapped open quickly, and she picked up the papers inside.  
  
Until now, Alanna hadn't thought she would really find any proof. But here was everything she had been looking for a more: Documents from Roger, detailing plans, and letters explaining other things. He had asked for them to be burnt at the bottom of each paper, but Alex had decided to keep the evidence. One letter in particular interested Alanna. It listed, in detail, plans for every single one of Roger's assistants. Alex, described as 'A', was to gather a small, but powerful, army to attack the castle when asked for. From other letters in the box, Alex had managed to employ many mercenaries, all of which were now at Tirragen, waiting for their orders. Alanna magically copied all the script written letters which offered money to the mercenaries, incase she ever needed to prove Alex's involvement, and then returned to the plan.  
  
'T' had to be Sir Darin of Trelso. His part seemed unimportant. Roger obviously knew that he was a hazard, likely to break when questioned, and only ordered him to work on Alanna. A few court officials, unnamed other than their job, were helping Roger, and someone called 'L' was mentioned as having done much work previously, but the most important person seemed to be someone referred to as 'She'.  
  
'She will give the final call, it read, once you have receiver her orders, put your own plans into place immediately. She will hold the castle under magic until my work is complete, and then she will finish the plans for the prince. Do not do anything until she has done that'.  
  
The mysterious She was probably Iliria. She had the magical abilities to place a spell on the castle, and was arriving in Corus in the next week, to celebrate her betrothal to Jon. But it wasn't the names of the people involved that disturbed Alanna. This wasn't Roger's effort to sit back and watch his uncle, aunt and cousin die peacefully in the next few years, as they had previously thought.  
  
He had a plan to attack, and most likely kill, all of the important nobles that were loyal to the king.  
  
And with Iliria's arrival so soon, it would probably happen within the next two weeks.  
  
With more people involved, more developed plans, more at stake than ever before, Alanna had to discover exactly what Roger planned to do - and when. 


	16. Duel of the Sorcerers

A/N: This is the chapter you've all been waiting for - the last one! There's an epilogue after it that I will try to write within the next few days. Just today I decided there would be a bit of a surprise in this (!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jonathan's twentieth birthday was three days later. The entire castle was abuzz with activity as the preparations began. That evening his betrothal to Iliria would be officially announced, and the day after Iliria would arrive to begin plans for the wedding in December. Gary and Clara had also announced their engagement a few days before, and parties celebrating that and the beginning of wedding plans all kept Alanna very busy. She knew it was essential to search Roger's rooms to find out when he was planning to attack, but she could never find a moment when he was not in their. Everyone was already so busy, and Jon was so angry about his upcoming wedding that Alanna couldn't trust anyone else with this important news.  
  
The day of the long awaited for party, Alanna went in search of Jon. In the main ballroom, she found instead Queen Lianne, who hadn't made a public appearance in months. She was only in her thirties, but she was very pale and frail looking. Even worse, she was glowing a faint orange. Alanna decided that she would have to break into Roger's workshop that night, while he and everyone else was at the party.  
  
The music and noise carried all the way to the Royal quarters, where Roger's room was. Alanna crept into the room, followed by Faithful, and turned a light on with a flick of her hand. Then she walked through his bedroom to the small door covered by a tapestry that led to his workshop. She grabbed the handle, and whispered the counter-spell that she had spent months learning and pushed on the door, shoving her spell into it. With a crack the door swung open, and Alanna stood back, out of breath and dizzy. Her arm hurt from the effort, but she entered the room.  
  
It was elegant and dark, full of books, crystals, potions and other magical devices. Alanna wondered why no one had ever noticed before that Roger kept nothing to do with his profession in any of his other rooms. She had only found the workshop because of Faithful.  
  
The cat brushed his head against Alanna's leg, and looked pointedly at Roger's desk. Alanna picked up a violet crystal lying on the desk. When rubbed it showed Alanna standing in the workshop staring at a crystal. A blue one showed Jon, eating dinner and talking with Duke Gareth. There was one for both the King and Queen too, and Duke Gareth, Gary and a few other important nobles on the shelves around the room. Another shelf held crystals for all of Roger's accomplices. This could be proof of his activities; it wasn't normal to watch the every move of people completely unrelated to you.  
  
Alanna noticed a magical recorder lying on the desk too. It would record the last conversation Roger had had in this room, and probably many more. Alanna switched it on, and listened.  
  
"Roger, I must do something! With this plan I don't even get to marry Jonathan. Why should I even come to Corus if I'm not of any use?" Iliria's voice asked.  
  
"If you don't travel here people will wonder why not. Everything must go as planned. You will be slightly hurt during the fight, and will have to remain her to recover. After I have assumed the role of King, I will ask you to marry me. Surely you don't want to give up your chance to be Queen?" Roger snapped in return.  
  
"Of course not." Iliria laughed, "Won't your lovely little brat be jealous when she finds out that she wont be your heir anymore?"  
  
The conversation ended here. Who could the 'lovely little brat' be? Who could be Roger's heir, legally, besides herself or Amalia? And if Iliria played no part in Roger's final plans, then who was the 'She' mentioned in Alex's letters?  
  
Alanna listened to the next conversation, wondering why Roger had been careless enough to record these conversations.  
  
"So you're ready? There's nothing you haven't planned for? I'm relying heavily on you, my dear." Roger asked.  
  
"Everything is ready." A familiar female voice replied, "I am prepared. Alex is prepared. What will you do during this time?"  
  
"What I am expected to do - attend the party in honor of my dear cousin's birthday. Once Alex's men have attacked, mine will rescue the nobles. Once your work is complete, I will stop the magic. Not, of course, until the King and his wife and son are dead." Roger replied.  
  
"And you will appear to be a hero. Wonderfully planned." The lady sounded as if she was smiling, "I await your command to begin."  
  
It stopped, leaving Alanna dumbfounded. Iliria wasn't the mysterious 'She' that would place a spell over the palace while Alex's army attacked.  
  
Amalia was.  
  
And it was going to happen tonight.  
  
Alanna took the recorder and ran out if the room. Just these two conversations were enough to convince the King of Roger's guilt, as well as Amalia's and Iliria's. The previous conversations probably had even more proof and Alanna had Alex's papers with her. She rushed down the halls, thinking furiously. If only she knew when Roger planned to attack. And she couldn't bring herself to believe that Amalia was really part of this plot. Alanna had trusted her, and all the time she had been telling Roger it all. There was a slight chance that Amalia was under his control, but her voice on the recorder sounded very sure of itself, not being forced to speak.  
  
Arriving in the hall out of breath and flustered, Alanna immediately caught the attention of Jonathan. Excusing himself from the person he was talking to, he rushed over the where Alanna stood.  
  
"Where have you been?" he demanded, "I've been looking for you all night! And what's this stuff?"  
  
"This is proof of Rogers' traitorous plans." Alanna replied breathlessly, "and of Iliria, Alex and Amalia's involvement."  
  
"Alex?" Jon asked, shocked, "Amalia?"  
  
Alanna nodded, "There isn't time for me to explain, but Roger planned to attack - tonight. I have to talk to your father."  
  
Jon nodded and led her to the High Table where the King, Queen and other high-ranking nobles sat. A few seats away from the King sat Roger, conversing cheerfully with the Maren Ambassador.  
  
"Your Majesty." Alanna said loudly. King Roald turned to her and nodded, puzzlement in his eyes. Every eye on the High table was on her now, and Alanna took a deep breath before continuing,  
  
"Your Majesty, a few days ago, and then again tonight I entered someone's room and took things with me when I left. This was wrong, but I now have the proof to show you that there is a traitor in this room, who has been plotting not only your death, but the death of Queen Lianne and Prince Jonathan, and has plans to attack the palace tonight."  
  
The room went completely silent and everyone stared at Alanna.  
  
"This traitor created the sweating fever, that almost killed the queen and prince. There have also been several attempts on my life, and the lives of my friends who are also a threat to his plans. This man, with the help of Princess Iliria, helped to start the war with Tusaine. He is also responsible for Sir Myles' death. And here I have crystals that this man used to watch every movement of the people who opposed him, and evidence of his plans in his correspondence with one of his accomplices, and in this magically recorded record of many of his conversations with his assistants."  
  
Alanna showed the crystals to the King. The Queen gasped, falling back against her chair when she saw the image of herself, and her husband and son.  
  
No one spoke, and then Roald finally asked,  
  
"Who is this man you are calling a traitor?"  
  
"Should I tell them, Your Grace?" Alanna turned to Roger, who was gripping the arms of his chair, his face deathly pale and his eyes wide with horror, "Or would you like to?"  
  
"How dare you accuse me?" Roger cried, "Your Majesty, every word Lady Alanna has said is false. The crystals and other evidence are of her own making, to discredit me."  
  
"What would she gain by your death?" Roald asked, his voice quiet.  
  
"She thinks she would inherit -." Roger stopped, realizing what he had been about to say.  
  
"So you are going to admit to the truth you have hidden for seventeen years?" Alanna smiled and turned to the King. "Majesty, Duke Roger was about to admit that he is my father."  
  
She paused to let this sink in, as the courtiers whispered among themselves.  
  
"What's more," she continued before Roger could interrupt, "He married my mother after convincing her to run away with him, and then left her. I am legally his heir, but that is not why I am telling you of his traitorous activities."  
  
"It is a lie, Your Majesty!" Roger cried, "Why should I wish to seduce Lady Marcella? Surely if I wished to marry her I could have done so at court?"  
  
"Also, the Duke's sister, Lydia, died giving birth to a daughter. According to him, that child I still alive, but in reality she died too, and he replaced her with a child of his own. Amalia is the daughter of Chloe of Vaughn, Duke Roger's mistress."  
  
"They keep getting more and more outlandish!" Roger cried, "You are the traitor and liar here, and I will destroy you and your crazy lies!"  
  
The furious Duke advanced on Alanna, his sword out. Alanna called up her sword with a word of magic. If he wished to fight, she would. She wished she wasn't still in her dress for the party.  
  
"Halt!" King Roald called, "Roger, put your sword away. I cannot allow you to fight a lady. You deny her charges?"  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty." Roger bowed and lowered his sword.  
  
"Let me see the recorder." Roald took it from Alanna and switched it on. Immediately Roger's conversation with Iliria drifted out of the little box, filling the silent hall. His conversation with Amalia followed, as well as a few previous ones with Alex and minor court officials. Roald turned it off, his eyes furious as he turned to stare at Roger.  
  
"Roger, I cannot see how even you could explain this away. I am forced to believe Lady Alanna's charges against you -."  
  
"No!" Roger interrupted, "She is a sorcerer as good as I. She could have created such a recording using magic to change her voice into other people's voices. I have nothing to do with this."  
  
"I am shocked that you would do this, Roger. You and so many other nobles I thought were loyal to me. Even the Marens seem incriminated." Roald sighed, "you are found guilty of treason, and -."  
  
"You can't touch him!" Someone called from up above the hall, "For as you speak I am setting the net that will begin the plans for tonight, that will place the rightful King on the throne."  
  
Amalia stood at one of the balconies, staring down. Roger turned around and swore. Amalia smiled to him,  
  
"Father, I won't let her ruin our plans. Your lawful heir." Amalia spat in Alanna's direction, "You never loved her like you loved me. I'm better than her. She can die tonight too!" her voice rose, and she lifted her arms to place the spell. Roger lifted his hand too, and threw a bolt of orange light at Amalia. Amalia didn't even have time to cry out before she crumpled into a heap.  
  
"She must be insane." Roger cried, "There is your real traitor. Her and Lady Alanna have been working together."  
  
"You killed her!" Alanna cried, "You killed her to make her be quiet."  
  
"If she was insane, you caused it, no doubt." Roald's voice was quiet but commanding. "Guards take this man at once!"  
  
"Never!" Roger threw a spell at the advancing guards causing them and all the people around the room to freeze, "I won't be beaten by my own child! You, my dear, will pay."  
  
Everyone watched, unable to move or talk, as Roger brandished his sword. Alanna brought up hers, and closed her eyes, whispering a spell. Instantly her clothes changed into a plain shirt and breeches. She stepped back, wishing there was a way to stop Roger's freezing spell and knowing she only had herself.  
  
"The combat may begin." Roger hissed, an evil laugh in his voice.  
  
Alanna brought up her sword, looking into Roger's hard blue eyes. They were laughing at her, telling her to give up. But Alanna knew he was probably a little nervous too. She had proved herself before - why not now?  
  
Roger lunged, not intending to strike, and Alanna blocked him expertly.  
  
"Give up, Lady Alanna," Roger hissed, "While you're still alive."  
  
"Did you mean to kill Amalia eventually, Father?" Alanna asked, hoping to surprise him, "and marry Iliria?"  
  
"Of course." Roger smiled, "Iliria would have given me many more political advantages, and provided better heirs than my illegitimate daughter." He lunged again, and Alanna dodged it again. Roger attacked quickly and violently, hoping to tire her out. Alanna ducked a high blow and swung her own sword around, almost cutting Roger's neck. He moved his head in time and the sword swished through the air. Roger laughed and Alanna took the chance to attack again. This time she cut his left cheek, from forehead to chin. Roger cried, whether in shock or in pain Alanna didn't know.  
  
Alanna could feel the sweat dripping down her face. Roger didn't look tired at all, despite the thin line of blood on his cheek. Roger attacked again, coming body-to-body with Alanna and forcing her onto her knees, his sword at her throat.  
  
"Goodbye, my dear." He smiled. As the sword began to pierce her neck, Alanna touched the tip with her fingers, whispering a spell. Violet magic flowed through the sword, and Roger drew back with a scream. Alanna jumped up and thrust her sword at him, cutting deep into his arm.  
  
She had drawn blood twice. In a normal duel, she would have won, but this was a duel to the death, with no rules.  
  
Roger changed his sword hand, his smile barely flickering. He swung and cut her arm too, before she could move out of the way, and the thrust his sword towards her stomach. Alanna moved out of the way just in time. She was tired now, and the wound in her arm was deep. She swung her sword wilding, but the Duke cried out, and she felt her body go on fire. Orange light blazed around her, as Roger's laugh echoed around the room. Cursing the fear that kept her from remembering the reverse spell, Alanna flung her body onto the ground, just missing Roger's sword.  
  
Alanna screamed at his sword swooped down again. Closing her eyes, she whispered the first spell that came to her head. The fire still surrounding her body turned violet and ran from her body to Roger's. Roger was quicker than she and made an amazingly fast recovery, but Alanna had already gotten to her feet, and scraped his chest with her sword.  
  
Roger fell to his knees. Slowly a bubble of orange formed around him, and he floated upwards, towards the King and Queen. If he touched them, they would die. Alanna jumped, cutting the bubble open. Roger fell down, and Alanna thrust her sword into the small cut already there. The Duke stared up at her as he swayed and fell onto his back.  
  
Alanna dropped her sword, and pulled her mother's ring off of her hand. Slowly, she knelt down and held it in front of Roger's eyes.  
  
"My mother's wedding ring." she whispered, "The ring that ruined her life."  
  
Roger's eyes flickered, and then closed. Alanna stood up. Roger was dead. She had killed her father and her enemy. She had fulfilled her mother's dying wish. She had saved Tortall from the reign of a tyrannical sorcerer.  
  
Around the room, the courtiers began to regain the ability to move and talk. They stared with some fear at the girl in white with blood dripping down her arm. Someone had killed the most powerful sorcerer in the Kingdom, and the King's nephew.  
  
And that was someone was Alanna. 


	17. Epilogue

A few days after Alanna's duel, she traveled to Conte. All of Roger's personal belongings - books, papers, and magical devices - had vanished, along with many of his trusted servants. Alanna burned the rest of his things, and set about turning the fief into a place worth living in, with no similarities to the house it had been under Roger.  
  
Alanna had barely spoken to anyone after Roger's death, and had left as quickly as possible. Now, weeks later, she dreaded going back and finding out what everyone really though of her. Alex had been sentenced to death for treason; Amalia was dead, and Sir Darin was vanished; of Iliria and her attendants of their way to Tortall, no sign was found. There were still other people, though, that had liked the Duke and may have thought his death by a young girl unfair. Alanna tried not to think about those people. She tried not to think about any of it, but even weeks after the event, it all refused to go away.  
  
Gary, Clara, and Jon awaited her carriage. It was one week away from Clara and Gary's wedding, and Clara chattered on about wedding plans and court gossip, casting worried glances at Alanna. After awhile Gary took her away, promising to come visit his cousin later.  
  
Which left Alanna alone with Jonathan.  
  
"I haven't had a real chance to talk to you." Jon said abruptly, "You were surrounded by so many people, and obviously so.upset, I didn't get to thank you."  
  
Alanna smiled, kicking a pebble as they walked and looking away. Jon took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly.  
  
"There was a week long celebration to honor my marriage." Jon tried again, "Father wanted to have the party in your honor anyway, but I said I didn't think you'd like that."  
  
"Thank you." Alanna replied, forcing herself to talk normally, "I suppose he'll have to find you another royal bride now."  
  
"Not necessarily." Jon stopped walking, "A duchess would be just a good a bride."  
  
Alanna stopped at and stared back at him, willing him to say the words she wanted to hear, and dreading to hear them at the same time.  
  
"That is, "Jon misunderstood her stunned look, "if you want to marry me."  
  
There was no answer needed. Jon saw it in her eyes as he pulled Alanna close, kissing his future wife.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the second day of the Midwinter Festival, Prince Jonathan, heir to the throne, was married to Duchess Alanna of Conte, and Sir Gareth of Naxen, heir to the Duke of Naxen, was married to Lady Clara of Hunsly, amidst many cheers. There was a celebration in their honor that lasted many days afterwards.  
  
Alanna knew she had conquered her fears at last. Roger was dead, she had learned to love Jon, and she knew that he place in life was as Queen of Tortall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, that's it. It's over. It feels to wonderful to be finished. I hope you liked it. I've had thoughts about a short ficlet - only 5 chapters or so - with Alanna and Liam, but that may not happen until this summer. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed. Bye! 


End file.
